Sky of Tears
by xXKingdomxXHeartsxXGirl
Summary: Sequel to An Unwilling Love. Talia Kisragi is back to reunite with her friends and love of her life, Sora. But discovering the news of Sora's engagement, she'll do everything to win him back. With the help of her friends, she's determined to win the fight
1. Talia's Return

_**I guess our love will always be… **__**an unwilling love.**_

"We'll soon be arriving to Destiny Sunset Airlines. Please buckle up and prepare for landing."

A young woman at the tender age of 22 looked out the plane window down at the large island below. Her shoulder length blue hair swayed slightly as she bent down to pick up her bag. After 4 years of college and graduating with PhD in the medical field, the young woman was ready to come home for a well deserved summer vacation.

And okay, that wasn't the only reason she was coming back. Truth is the love of her life was waiting for her back at the islands. They had met in high school and had fallen in love. It sounds cliché, but it happened. They did have their problems with their friends not liking one another due to their social statuses, but they still found a way to be together. But only to be separated once again when she left for college.

Now the young woman was coming back to pick up where their relationship had left off.

So who is the young woman who our story seems to center on…?

"Welcome to Destiny Islands, we hope you enjoyed the ride!"

She quickly gathered up her things and hurried off the plane. Before she could even get a good glance around the airport, her name was called.

"Talia!"

~!~

I smiled at my friends as I rushed over to them. They all looked about the same, but more mature. Olette still had her long, wavy brown hair that now reached her waist. She had on an orange flowered dress and white flip flops. Hayner, her boyfriend of 4 years, had a black hat over his messy blonde hair and wore a simple white t-shirt and some jeans. Pence had surprised me the most. He had lost tons of weight and actually looked attractive. His black hair was neatly cut and he wore a green polo shirt and beige capris with matching green shoes.

Olette was the first one to attack me in a hug. "I missed you, Talia!"

I smiled as I hugged my best friend back. "Omelet!"

"…Omelet?" She backed up away from me and stared at me in disbelief.

"Haha, I'm joking, Olette! Of course I remember you!" I laughed as I grabbed her into another hug.

"Yeah, you better," As she hugged me back.

"Hey, I wanna hug Talia too!" Hayner playfully pouted. I instantly let go of Olette and ran into Hayner's opened arms.

"Hayner! I missed you!" I squeezed him.

"Of course you did! Who wouldn't?"

"Get over yourself," Olette rolled her eyes.

"Haha, I missed you guys like crazy!" I let go of Hayner. "And Pence! I see you lost a lot of weight!"

"It was hard…" He mumbled under his breath.

"What finally gave you the strength to do it…?" I asked my friend. I tried multiple times to get him to lose weight.

"Sor-"

"SO let's go find Roxas and his little girlfriend!" Olette quickly interrupted Pence.

"…Girlfriend?" I blinked as I watch Hayner and Pence pick up my things and started walking.

"Yeah, Naminé. It's been about a year now," Olette said as she joined our arms together.

"Wow… I need a rundown of what's happened over here these last 4 years…"

"You have no idea…" Pence mumbled under his breath before being elbowed in the stomach by Hayner.

~!~

His eyes constantly glanced up at the clock as his fingers drummed nervously on the coffee table. He knew her plane had landed; it was only a matter of time that she'd asked about him.

They haven't seen each other since the day she left at the airport. She was 18 then… she's 22 now. He wondered if she still had that gorgeous smile of hers and that long blue hair that swayed in the wind.

God, did he miss her. She was his best friend. His first love. His everything. He couldn't wait to see her again.

It was just a shame though; things wouldn't be the same between them. A lot has happened over the course of 4 years. New people have been met, feelings have changed…

How was he going to tell her? He knew her. He knows she waited, stayed faithful, the whole 4 years. That's just the way she was. But him? He let friends get to his head and say so otherwise.

"Baby...?" A woman's voice called out to him.

"Hm?" He didn't move from his position.

The woman wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "What are you thinking about…?"

"Nothing important…" He lied.

~!~

After I went to my new apartment to set down my things, my friends insisted on going to some new little café that had just opened up. Apparently Roxas and Naminé were going to meet us there.

We arrived at the café shortly after leaving my apartment. I was glad it was only a 5 minute walk to it. It would make a great stop for breakfast every day before heading to my doctor's office. I looked up at the sign of the small, pale green café.

_Tropical Delights_

"This looks like it should be in Destiny Islands instead of Twilight Town…" I said as we walked in.

"Yeah well, the owner probably wanted to bring the tropics to those who can't get to Destiny Islands." Olette said.

"It's a 10 minute walk! I walked there to school every day! Even in the snow!" Hayner complained.

"Shut up…" Olette frowned at her boyfriend.

"How many," a woman asked us.

"Um… we're with those two people over there," Olette pointed at a table in front of a window where two blondes sat at.

"Oh okay, a waitress will be over there shortly to take your orders," She smiled at us as she handed us each a menu.

"Thanks," I smiled at her as we walked over to the table.

The café was really cute. It had a tropical theme going on, hence its name. It had a bar-like counter where you could sit at and watch the cook or the waitresses work the cash register. Around it were small blue tables, each in front of its on respective window. The floor was designed to resemble an ocean with waves crashing onto one another. The walls were painted to look like sand and the day time sky.

We walked to the table and there I saw my best friend and his girlfriend. Naminé had obviously cut her hair since her used to be mid-back length hair was now curled around her shoulders. It gave off a more mature look for her.

Roxas looked almost the same but with more mature features. Ha, my best friend was still sexy.

"Talia!" Naminé said in excitement as she clasped her hands together.

"Nami!" I grinned as I sat myself beside her.

Roxas just stared at me. He gave me a distant look.

"Roxas!" Naminé snapped at him, instantly bringing him out his trance.

"Oh… hey Tal, sorry…" He said as he rubbed the back of neck.

"Gee, don't look happy to see me," I playfully pouted.

"…" His eyes slowly dropped down to stare at the coffee mug in front of him.

Awkward silence much? He didn't seem this down before I came? Is he still reminiscing about that short time we dated? That was 4 years ago, he has Nami now. Shouldn't he be over it?

"Ehehehe, well I'm starved! Waitress!" Pence called out to the short waitress.

~!~

"She's back… isn't she?" The redhead spoke softly to her best friend in front of her as they sat on her living room couch.

"Yeah…"

"Are you… sure?" She looked up at him.

"Positive, Kai…" He let out a depressing sigh.

"You have to tell her. She deserves to know…" Kairi crossed her legs.

"How…? She'll hate me!" He slammed his fist down onto his leg.

"Well… you let this happen. It's obviously your-"

"Damn, can you say anything encouraging?" His ocean blue eyes burned into the redhead's blue ones.

"Sorry… but you know I hate her…"

"It's been 4 years, Kairi, damn! Get over it!"

As soon as this was said a faint baby's cry was heard coming from another room.

Kairi instantly stood up. "I'm just saying… you know I hate her more than the other one. It's your choice though, hun."

The man groaned as Kairi walked out the room to the where the crying child was.

How was he going to tell her…?

~!~

"…And then she ran cussing in some sort of weird language!" We all laughed at Hayner except for Roxas.

What was his problem? Did he not want to see me?

"Roxas… what's up?" Pence asked, finally taking notice the blonde wasn't acting the same.

"You guys haven't told her…?" Roxas mumbled under his breath.

I shifted my eyes at each one of them. "Told me what?"

"If you guys told her, there'd be no way she'd be this happy right now. You should've told her when it first happened!" He stood up and walked straight out the café.

"I should go talk to him…" Naminé said as she was about to get up.

"No… I got it," I smiled at her and went to chase after him.

I quickly walked out the café to catch up with Roxas. He was sitting on a bench across the street from the café. His head was buried in his hands as he stared at the ground. I slowly approached him and took a seat beside him.

"Roxas…?"

"What?" He grumbled from beneath his hands.

"What's your problem? You've seen mad at me since I've arrived back! What? You didn't want me to come back?" I glared slightly at him.

His attitude problem was seriously irritating me. He's one of the reasons I came back!

"No…no… it's not you, Tal…" He finally said after a few minutes.

"Then what is it?" I asked in a more calm voice.

He finally lifted his head and turned to face me. His blue eyes showed how frustrated he was. Not with me… but with something else.

"I'm a terrible friend, Talia. I should've told you. They should've told you… we all should've told you. _He _should've told you…" Roxas shook his head.

"Told me what? You're not a terrible friend-"

"Yes I am! Pence, Hayner, Olette, Naminé, and I are all bad friends to you! The worst!" He stood up in a furious manner.

"Roxas," I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to me. "Tell me now."

He turned his head away from me to the ground.

"Tell me, Roxas… I can handle it." I said to him.

"Talia… you know I love you…"

Love me? He still loves me? After 4 years? I thought we settled this at my last day here at Twilight Town. He's happily dating Naminé now!

"I hate to see you get hurt…"

Hurt? What's going to hurt me? Why won't he just tell me!

"We all love you, Talia…" He turned to face me in my eyes.

"Roxas… what are you talking abou-"

"Sora's engaged."


	2. The Fiancée

I was lying down in my bed while constantly staring up at the ceiling. Thoughts of what Roxas said to me earlier kept running through my mind.

"_Sora's engaged."_

Sora…? _My_ Sora was engaged? We were only on a break! Did he not think I was coming back? I told him countless times I was…

I sat up as a tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly brushed it away and stared out my bedroom window. My apartment wasn't the biggest or the fanciest in the town. It was a one bed, one bath apartment. My bedroom was the size of a kid's bedroom but it was nice considering it was my first home. Anyways, my bedroom had this nice large window that covered the whole left side of the wall. It looked over almost all of Twilight Town. It was beautiful. Just looking at it made me forget about Sora just a little bit…

Just a little…

Was he really engaged? Would Roxas lie to me? For some reason I couldn't believe it unless I heard it from Sora himself. I reached towards my cellphone that was resting beside me on bed and quickly dialed his new number. Roxas gave it to me before I left the café.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Rin-_

A shuffling noise was heard before a sleepy voice answered. "Hello…?"

What was I supposed to say to him? "Um… Sora?"

"Eh? Who's speaking?" He asked, his voice perking up a little but he still spoke with a whisper.

"…" He doesn't recognize my voice.

"Look um… I don't know how you got my number and it's… 3am-"

I forgot what time it was. Was I awake this whole time?

"…Are you…?" I couldn't say it.

"Am I what?"

"Are you…" I took a deep breath. "Engaged?

He chuckled. I could feel him slightly smiling on the other line. "Yeah, I am."

My whole body went numb. It felt as if there was no air left in my lungs. It was true after all…

"Hello? Can I go back to sleep now?"

"…Yeah…sorry to disturb you…" I said. I couldn't control the tears that were streaming down my face.

"Whoa! Are you _crying_? Are you ok?" His voice sounded panicky.

"…It's Talia…"

"TALI-"

I hung up before he could say anything else.

Roxas wasn't lying. Sora was really engaged. He had forgotten about us. Our promise. Everything that we were put through.

I guess Kairi was right, after all. Did I really expect him to wait for me until I came back? I wish I never left Twilight Town…

~!~

I walked to my parent's house early that following morning. I couldn't sleep anyway and plus, I haven't seen them since I've arrived back.

My parents got remarried in my second year of college. It was a shock to my whole family due to they fought a lot. I knew it was going to happen. A kid knows her parents.

I knocked on the front door as I reached the steps. My parents were always home. They said they were making up for lost time.

I surely don't want to know what they meant by "lost time" and "making it up."

"GET THAT, VINCENT!" I heard my mother yell from the other side of the door.

"YOU'RE IN THE KITCHEN! YOU GET IT!"

"BUT MY HAIR ISN'T DONE!"

It got quiet after that and I heard footsteps coming to the door. My mother opened the door and her mouth literally dropped open.

"TALLY!" My mother attacked me in a hug, causing me to stumble back a little.

"Hey mom," I tried to breath as she held me in a tight hug.

After she let me go, she dragged me into the house and into the living room.

I looked around the room. Everything looked the same. Even my mother looked the same… sort of.

She had decided to grow her hair out when I decided to cut mine. My mother doesn't like when people say we look alike for some weird reason.

"Take a seat, baby!" My mother grinned at me and pointed at the couch behind me.

"Baby? You're cheating already?" I heard my father say as he came down the stairs. He stood in the hallway, staring at me with the same look my mother gave.

"Hey dad!" I smiled gently at him. We got closer over the years, but not as close as a normal "Daddy's Girl" would be. He still has a lot of making up to do.

"Talia, when did you arrive back?" He smiled at me.

"I told you yesterday, Vincent, Talia would be coming home!" My mom frowned slightly at my father.

"OH yesterday? I thought she was coming back today…" My father scratched his head before walking into the kitchen.

My mother shook her head and turned her attention back to me. I could tell she was checking me out.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. I still had the same bluish green eyes, blue hair (that was cut short), and I definitely didn't grow taller anymore. Being short was part of my family. In fact, Olette has a couple of inches on me now.

"So…" She said as she said across from in the recliner.

"So…?" It wasn't like my mom not being able to start a conversation up with me. She talked to me like I was her teenage friend or something.

"…Why are your eyes swollen and red?" She arched her brow.

That's my mom for you. Always noticing something wrong with her only child. I never did really stop crying last night. How could Sora… be engaged? The question still haunted me.

"Ugh, long story," I let out a depressing sigh.

"…I don't have a job…"

That's my mom's way of saying "I have time, so talk!"

I groaned. "Mom, I _really_ don't want to talk-"

"But if you don't tell me, how can I help you?" She frowned slightly again. She lived to help me solve my problems.

"Sora's engaged…" I said to her.

Her blue eyes widened into saucers and a huge smile was on her face. Why she was smiling? I have no clue.

"OMG! VINCENT! GET YOUR LAZY BEHIND OUT HERE! HE PROPOSED-"

"WHAT?" My father yelled from the kitchen. He came running out with steam coming out from his ears. "When the hell did this happen?"

"Oh honey! Aren't you proud of her?"

"No!"

"Our baby is getting married!" My mother clasped her hands together.

"No she's not!"

A tear escaped from my eye. "He's not… engaged to me…"

My parents stopped their bickering and turned to me with confused expressions.

"You've been… dating since high school, I thought?" My father arched a brow.

"Yeah, you guys only went on a break…"

I grunted. "I guess a break means go out and get engaged to him…"

"Well, hey, there are better people out there for you!" My mom smiled.

"Or you can stay single all your life and live with us!" My dad smiled even bigger than my mom.

They didn't understand. How could I expect them to? My dad may have left my mom, but he never got remarried or engaged. He knew where his heart was. That's one thing my mom didn't have to worry about. She didn't have to worry about her ex-husband (or husband…) going out and messing with other girls. She knew he'd come back.

I got up. I felt more tears coming on and I really didn't need any sympathy right now.

"Look… mom… dad, I'm going now. This is still a sensitive subject. I just want to… be with my friends…" I started to head for the door.

"Oh… okay baby, well if you ever need anything, call us! We're just a phone call away!" My mother walked me to the door.

"Yeah! And don't worry about that boy! Who says being in a relationship is the happiest thing-" My father stopped talking when my mother sent him a death glare.

I smiled gently as I left their house. At least it's nice to know they're still the same.

~!~

"Damn bro…"

"What am I going to do, Riku? She's here _and_ she knows…" Sora stirred the straw that was in his lemonade.

Riku stared at his depressed friend. He didn't know what to say. It was Sora's fault that he was in this jam.

"Um… well… shouldn't you just confront her?" Riku finally said after a few minutes.

"And say what? 'Oh yeah, I met this other chick and since you weren't here, I decided to just go ahead and continue my life with her?' She'd hate me," Sora frowned.

"She probably already does hate you…" Riku shifted his eyes away from the spiky haired brunette.

"You and Kairi… are no help to me at all…" Sora got up from the small café table.

"Hey, what the hell are we supposed to say? You made the mistake, not us. You fix it." Riku frowned. Sora's been moody every since Roxas told him Talia was coming back this week.

Sora turned around and began to leave. "Whatever…"

"We all hate her…" Riku said.

Sora turned around and shook his head at his best friend. He knew they hated her. They all hated her.

~!~

After visiting my parents, I decided to take a trip to Destiny Islands. Even though Atlantica had nice beaches, they didn't even compare to the ones here at Destiny Islands.

I was slowly walking along the boardwalk; memories of my last day here 4 years ago running through my mind. I looked up from the ground and to the small island that Sora had taken me to on our first "date." A small smile crossed my lips.

I closed my eyes as I remembered all the times Sora and I had together. How could he go out and get engaged to another woman? I thought he loved me… I knew he loved me. He told me. Countless times.

I didn't notice the steady stream of tears coming from my eyes.

"T-Talia?" A male's voice said.

"You know her, honey?" A woman's voice then said.

My eyes instantly opened and I froze in my spot. I knew that voice. How could I forget it?

It was…

"Sora? Who's she?" The woman said again.

"Uh… she's my-"

Quickly brushing away my tears, I turned around then and smiled slightly at them. "I'm just a friend from high school…"

It hurt me so much for me to say I was just his friend. We were back to square one… and this time we'd stay there.

I took this short time to check out the woman I was assuming was his fiancée, since a silver ring was on her left ring finger. She had long black hair with brown highlights. She wore a black tank top and white shorts. Her facial features were soft and I could tell from a distance she had light brown eyes.

Sora really knew how to pick them out, didn't he?

"Oh, hello, I'm Rinoa…" She held her hand out for me to shake.

I shook her hand lightly. When she let go, my attention went back to Sora who was still staring at me. I couldn't show him I had been crying so I threw a fake smile at him and walked up to him.

"Hey… Sora," I put on my best fake smile for him.

He looked almost the same. His facial features had definitely matured since the last time I saw him. His spiky hair was shorter and didn't look as much as a mess as it used too. He had gotten taller, too. One thing that didn't change though was his ocean blue eyes. They were still the same.

"Hi…" He simply said. I could tell he was nervous.

"How's it been going for you?"

"Okay…you?"

"…" My act was slowly disappearing the more he talked to me. "Great…"

"Hey, what's your name again? You seem to be friends with Sora and I want to get to know more about all of his friends!" Rinoa came up to us and grinned at me with her perfect white teeth.

"Talia…" Sora and I said in unison. Our eye contact didn't break.

Rinoa gave us a confused look before shifting uncomfortable a little. "Well, uh… Sora we've got to-"

"You've changed…" He said to me.

I let out a small bitter laugh. "I guess we all did…"

He looked shocked for a minute before regaining his posture.

"Sora…" Rinoa was now on his arm, trying to pull him off in a different direction.

Our contact instantly broke as he turned his attention to the girl pulling on his arm.

"Okay okay, we're leaving!" He smiled slightly at her.

"Nice to meet you, Talia! You should come over our house tomorrow! I don't have a lot of female family members helping me with my wedding so I have Naminé and Kairi helping me… I'm assuming you know them too, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded at her.

Wait…

Did she say… _our_ house? As in Sora and her's?

"You two live together…?" I asked.

"Yeah! I moved in about 3 months ago!" She grinned at me.

I turned my attention back to Sora. My guard was crumbling at a fast rate. I knew if I didn't leave soon, I would break out in tears right in front of them.

"I'll be there tomorrow," I said. "Sora has my number; he can give it to you. I got to go…"

I started hurrying down the board walk.

"Wait! Talia!" Sora called out for me.

I turned around slightly. "Yeah…?"

"…Nice seeing you again…"

"Yeah… you too…"

~!~

"YOU MET HER?" Hayner gaped at me as Roxas, Olette, Pence, he, and I sat in our Usual Spot.

It didn't change much except the old, raggedy green couch was replaced with a raggedy blue couch, and some of the boxes that were usually stacked in a corner was gone. The red curtain that hung over the entryway and everything else was the same.

After my encounter with Sora, I had instantly called Olette, crying on the phone. There, she called a EUSM or Emergency Usual Spot Meeting.

This was new to me. Apparently, the boys made it up while I was gone to solve their problems and talk things out like their feelings and whatnot. When they told me this, I thought it made them sound like little girls. Like, what boys actually _talk_ about their problems and _feelings_?

I took a small nibble of my sea salt ice cream before replying to Hayner. "Yeah…"

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Pence smiled.

They all shot him death glares while I just let out a small sigh.

"Gorgeous or not, she's a total freak!" Hayner exclaimed.

"Define freak…" Roxas said as he sat on the couch beside me, his feet resting on an old coffee table in front of him.

"Roxas, y'know she's a total bit-"

"Hayner!" Olette shot her eyes at him.

"This is why I said freak…" Hayner mumbled under his breath.

"She invited me over her – I mean – _their_ house tomorrow. Apparently I'm helping out with her wedding stuff…" I said in a gloomy voice.

"Oh yeah, Nami is going over there tomorrow, too." Roxas said.

"…I don't know if I can see him-"

"Talia… when have you ever let a guy get to you?" Hayner cut me off.

I didn't know what to say to that at first. He was right. I had never let a guy get to me before. My ex, Seifer, couldn't even break down my barrier. And he tried, desperately. Even to the point of hitting me and getting expelled from school.

But… Sora. Sora was different. There was no doubt in my mind I was actually _in love_ with him. He had an effect on me that no other boy could reach. Somehow, Sora found his way to break through my barrier.

"Sora's…" I trailed off a little bit. "Different."

"Obviously not different enough to go get engaged to another chick," Roxas frowned.

"We should've worked harder to break you guys up," Hayner frowned at Pence who just grinned sheepishly at him.

If Pence and Sora's best friend, Riku, had never tried to stop my friends and Sora's other best friend, Kairi, from trying to break us up, I probably wouldn't even be associating myself with Sora today.

"Hey, Tally didn't want Roxas!" Pence said in a carefree voice.

"Gee thanks," Roxas playfully looked hurt.

This caused me to smile. My friends somehow knew how to make me feel a little better.

"Oh Roxas, you know I loooveee you!" I said, grinning at him and grabbing his hand in mine.

He playfully pushed me away. "Sorry, but Naminé has me now."

Olette cleared her throat as Pence, Hayner, Roxas, and I started joking about the days in the past.

"…So what are we going to do with Rinoa?" Olette frowned.

Everyone quieted down as we focused our attention on her. My mood instantly dropped again.

"There's nothing we can do but support them," I said.

Olette's green eyes looked extremely hurt. She knew I was hurting on the inside and she hated when her friends were hurt. That's why she had made my friends promise not to tell me about Sora's engagement. Roxas, on the other hand, wanted to tell me since day one. His theory was if they told me when it happened, I wouldn't be as deeply affected about it when I came back.

Either way, I was going to get hurt.

"Talia…"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore. I already have to see them tomorrow, that's enough already," I let out a frustrated sigh. "Let's just… talk about something else. I'm fine…"

I was anything but fine. I knew I wasn't fine.

My friends knew I wasn't fine.

And more importantly…

Something told me Sora knew I wasn't fine.


	3. Feelings

My eyes shot open the next morning as the sun poured into my room. Birds sung happily outside my window as if they didn't have a care in the world. I reached over and grabbed my cell phone to check the time as I flipped over on my stomach.

_7:56_

I let out a heavy sigh. Rinoa or whatever her name is wanted me to be over her –_ their -_ house by 9 sharp. I sat up all the way and noticed that my phone also had a text message from an unknown number.

_Hey! This is Rinoa, I was wondering if you could come around 8:30? I want to get to know you more! Bye!_

I instantly closed my phone and placed it beside me. Curling up my knees to my chest, I stared out my window in a daze.

These last 2 days… it wasn't a dream. Sora was really engaged. God, how long was it going to take me to realize this? I wasn't with him anymore… he moved on in life. I'm single. He's not.

Why is it so hard to accept that simple fact?

Running my hand through my messy blue hair, I finally decided to get up and get dress. Rinoa wanted me there 30 minutes earlier anyway and I still had to find their house.

I took a quick shower and put on a yellow tank top and some gray short shorts. I slipped on my black vans and decided to let my still wet hair stay in its curly manor. Who was I dressing to impress anyway?

Going outside my apartment building, the sun instantly blinded me. It was kind of hot out today which was unusual for May weather in Twilight Town. If it's hot here, I know it's scorching in Destiny Islands.

"Guess I better get going," I said to myself as I checked the time on my phone.

~!~

"…Hello?"

"I'm lost…" I said as I drove around the same neighborhood twice.

"It's the small white house that looks like a shack!" Naminé said to me on the other line.

"Can't you come and find me? I'm on the right street… I think…" I said as I passed the same Coconut St. for the second time.

"Um… I'm with Rinoa and Kairi…"

"I know! At their house right?"

"Uh… no. Rinoa said you were taking too long and her appointment with the dressmaker was at 9…"

"Nami! Who are you on the phone with? It better not be Rock Ass!" I could hear Rinoa sing all cheerfully in Nami's background.

"It's _Roxas_ and no I'm not. I'm trying to help Talia find your house," Naminé sounded irritated.

"Talia? Tell her to just come here! Don't find the house! Just come here!" I could hear the panic in Rinoa's voice and the struggle as Naminé tried to pull her phone away.

Then I heard a click noise and my phone was back to its home screen. Letting out a heavy sigh, I looked up from my phone to the group of houses in front of me. Most of them look like small versions of beach houses, but that's when I saw the small shack-like house Naminé was talking about. How could I miss that… twice? It was smack dead in the middle of the row of houses and stood out like a sore thumb considering it was the only one white. I couldn't help but laugh at myself a little.

I pulled up in the driveway and turned my car off. If Rinoa wasn't home… then doesn't that mean… Sora is? Could I bear to see him again so soon? What was I even doing here? I'm helping a complete stranger with her wedding… with the one I love.

Sighing, I got out of my car and treaded my way to the front door. I stared at it for a good minute before actually getting the confidence to ring the doorbell. On the inside I could hear footsteps slowly making its way to the door. As soon as it opened I wished I could have run back to my car and hide.

There in front of me stood Sora himself. I could tell he was still somewhat asleep. He had on a tank top that complimented his muscles very well. In fact, I think I could see his 6 pack a little under his shirt. He had on basketball shorts and his spiky hair was a tad bit spikier than usual. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Talia…?" He raised a brow at me as I continued to stare at him.

I quickly snapped out of my daze and straightened my posture. I still couldn't let him know his engagement still had an effect on me.

"Uh… Rinoa… is um-" I couldn't find the words to say. He chuckled as I searched around in my brain for what to say.

"Rinoa left already. You can come in and wait for her though," He grinned at me.

I frowned slightly. What would it look like if I, his ex-girlfriend, came into his house that he shares with his fiancée? I don't think so.

"Uh… It's okay… I can wait in my car…" I shifted my eyes away from him.

He frowned slightly at me. I just smiled a little at him with my eyes still away from him.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Fine…"

"Oka-"

"I'll just wait in the car with you!" He smiled at me before walking fully out the house and closing the door behind him.

"Eh! No!" I quickly went after him as he started his way to my car.

"Talia," he stopped walking for a minute, causing me to almost bump into him.

"Look, Sora, you really don't have to!" I tried to change his mind. What would Rinoa think if she saw him sitting in my car?

"She doesn't know… Talia," He said as leaned against my car, waiting for me to unlock the door.

"Doesn't know…?" I was playing dumb. I couldn't let him know it still bothers me.

"…Never mind. Forget it," He looked down at the ground and shook his head slightly. "The past is the past, right?"

No!

"Yeah…" I said, finally looking up at him. Was it just me, or did he look kind of sad?

He got off my car and walked passed me, back to the house.

"If you want to come in, you can. You're welcomed here anytime." He said as he entered the house. I saw he left the door slightly cracked just in case I decided to stop being stubborn and go inside.

It felt so awkward talking to him. I stood there staring at the door when I heard a car pull up behind me. The sound of several car doors slamming filled my ears and people walking up the driveway.

"Talia!" I was attacked in a hug from Naminé. I grinned and hugged her back.

"Hey!"

"How long have you been here? Rinoa made us rush back to come get you," she rolled her eyes.

"Um… not long…" I said. Naminé must have noticed something about my change in mood because suddenly she looked over at the slightly cracked open front door.

"Sora...?" She asked. I replied with a simple nod.

"Hmph… if it isn't the nerd."

That voice. I could never forget _her _voice even after 4 years. I clenched my teeth and turned around to give her a fake smile. It quickly faded though as I saw in her arms she was holding a toddler. The little girl resembled Kairi strongly. She had the same facial features and shoulder-length red hair as Kairi. Kairi looked just about the same as she did in high school, except she looked more mature and she had gained a bit of weight.

"What are you looking at?" She frowned as she walked up to me.

"I thought we were friends," I said nonchalantly, still staring at the baby in her arms. She had sea green colored eyes, the only thing that really distinguished the difference between her and Kairi.

"Oh yeah… forgot." She simply shrugged. The little girl smiled widely at me, showing me her incoming baby teeth.

"And who's this cutie?" I asked, smiling slightly back at the baby.

"Oh, this is Kaiya. She just turned one last month," Kairi hugged the little girl closer to her like she was the dearest thing in the world. I could see Kairi loved Kaiya strongly.

I smiled slightly at the baby as she grinned back at me and clapped her hands. My smile quickly faded though as I saw Rinoa walking up towards me.

"Hey…um… Talia, right?" She asked me.

"Yeah…" I nodded.

"I'm so glad you agreed to help me with this wedding – wait, Sora didn't let you into the house? He's such a goofball, y'know?" She shook her head.

I smiled gently. "Yeah… I know…"

Rinoa raised her brow at me before clearing her throat. "Ah, well let's all go inside! I'll fix us all a nice glass of lemonade!"

~!~

So here I was, sitting in the living room with Naminé and Kairi beside me and Rinoa and Sora on the opposite side. Rinoa was constantly talking about her wedding, Sora occasionally agreeing with things. Naminé was writing down everything that Rinoa was saying while Kairi was bouncing her baby on her lap. I stared at the glass in my hand. Everyone else's was empty except mine. Every now and then I'd look up and see Sora slightly staring at me. My heart ached every time Rinoa would capture his attention back to her.

"So Talia," Rinoa smiled at me.

"H-huh?" I said, escaping from my thoughts.

"How did you meet Sora," She grabbed his hand and brought it closer to her. He turned to her with a shocked expression and I just blinked at her question.

"…"

What was I supposed to say? Did he want me to tell her we dated in high school? Or the fact we never officially broke up? Or…

We were just friends.

Kairi instantly stopped bouncing Kaiya and Naminé started to focus on her empty glass of lemonade. They both knew the situation.

"Well," Sora spoke up. "I met her when I tripped… over her…"

"You tripped over her? Honey, are you sure you're not getting mixed up of how we met?" Rinoa arched her brow at him.

As for me, my heart stopped. I remembered how we met. He was running down the hallway, afraid of being late to class, and I was tying my shoe in the middle of the hall when he tripped.

He met… Rinoa the same way?

"Ah, no, I'm pretty sure that happened, right…Talia?" He finally looked at me in my eyes. I quickly averted them to my glass. I couldn't let him see the pain my eyes were showing.

"Yeah… he tripped…" I whispered slightly.

Kairi instantly stood up, causing all of us to look at her. "Talia, come help me with Kaiya for a minute."

I blinked at her as she signaled for me to get up and follow her.

"Uh… okay," I smiled and excused myself from them. I followed Kairi into the kitchen which was closed off from the living room.

It was a small but bright kitchen. The walls were yellow and the sun shined through the many windows it had. The floor was a simple white tiled and the countertops were white as well.

"Um… what do you need help wit-"

"Look, I'm only telling you this because apparently we're friends now; don't tell Rinoa _anything _about Sora and you." Kairi shifted Kaiya on her side and gave me a serious look.

I gave her a distance look. "She's going to want to know what we are to each other…"

"Just say you're high school friends! Don't tell her anything! I'm telling you, Talia!" Kairi glared slightly at the kitchen door where Rinoa and the others sat on the other side.

"What's wrong with her…?" I arched a brow. If Kairi is trying to help me, then something had to be wrong with Rinoa. I mean, 4 years ago Kairi and I were ready to leap at each other's throats. Why would she warn me about something now?

I could tell Kairi was focusing on her choice of words, trying not to curse around her baby.

"Let's just say… she can get a bit crazy…" She said and walked out the kitchen.

I stood there confused. Crazy? Even though I barely knew Rinoa, she seemed okay to me.

Shaking my head, I walked back into the living room and sat back down. Rinoa looked over at me and gave me a slight smile.

"So Talia, tell me about Atlantica!" Rinoa smiled.

She couldn't be crazy… could she?

~!~

"How you think she's doing?" Pence looked over at Hayner and Roxas who both were busy on their cell phones.

...

"Hello?" Pence walked over to the two who were on the couch beside each other.

"I know you're not texting each other…" Pence tried to peek over their shoulders.

"Gu-"

"NO!" Hayner suddenly yelled out, right in Roxas's ear, causing him to drop his phone.

"What the hell man?" Roxas glared at Hayner.

"I lost on Temple Run!" Hayner glared at his phone.

Pence and Roxas just gave him an irritated look while Hayner resumed to playing his game.

"Anyways," Roxas rolled his eyes away from the boy, "What did you say earlier, Pence?"

"I was asking how you think Talia is doing…" Pence said.

"Oh, I was texting Naminé. Apparently, Rinoa and Talia seem to be getting along…" Roxas said.

Hayner instantly dropped his phone and gave Roxas a dumbfounded look while Pence just arched his brow.

"So… what you're saying is that Talia, the ex-girlfriend of Sora, is getting along with Rinoa, the fiancée of Sora?" Hayner asked.

"Uh… isn't that what I just said?" Roxas shrugged and went back to his texting. "As long as Talia is fine…"

"Yeah, but how long will she be fine? You know Rinoa…" Hayner frowned.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens…"

~!~

It was almost 8 at night and I was just now heading to my car from Sora's house. Rinoa had talked a hole in my head and every time I was ready to leave, she'd just drag me back to the couch. I even had dinner with them. Kairi and Naminé had left hours ago. She had to notice the pain I was in just from being there.

Or at least Sora… he should've recognized more than anything.

"Thanks for coming, Talia! You're welcome here anytime!" Rinoa grinned as she pulled me in a tight hug.

I could barely breathe from her hug but still managed to smile. When she let go, she turned to face Sora who was leaning against the house door.

"Sora! Come give your friend a hug!" She waved him over.

My heart froze. "Eh? No it's okay! He's fine! Men usually don't hu-" I stopped talking when he walked slowly over to us near my car.

"Talia, don't be silly!" Rinoa grinned at me.

Was it just me or did she really want him to hug me?

My heart started to beat intensely as Sora got closer to me, but he stopped once he reached Rinoa's side.

"…I'll be going no-"

"Sora! God, you haven't seen your friend in 4 years and you're not going to hug her bye?" Rinoa turned to frown at him.

"Really, it's cool…" I said while slowly backing towards my car.

I stopped instantly though when Sora came closer to me. It might have been my eyes playing a trick on me in the darkness of the sky, but was he blushing?

He casually wrapped his arms around me in a friendship type hug. I took a deep breath and inhaled his scent and. He smelled of some type of good smelling men's cologne. It instantly made me feel slightly dizzy and I desperately wanted to cling on to him in a tight hug. Instead I just let my arms hang.

I peeked over his shoulder and saw Rinoa staring at us…

No…

It wasn't at us. She was staring at _me_. She had some type of glare going on with her eyes and she was directing them at me. I gently pushed Sora away and backed up from him. The heat from his body instantly left mine as a cool breeze blew past us.

Sora stared at me while I had my face towards the ground, my hair covering my eyes that was trying to desperately to spill over in tears. I quickly blinked them away and looked up at Rinoa who was now going back to smiling at me.

Was her glare my imagination or was it real? She didn't have a right to glare at me, right? She was the one who forced the hug upon us in the first place.

"Bye…" I whispered and quickly got in my car.

"She seems nice…" Rinoa smiled as she wrapped her hands around Sora's neck and pecked him on his lips.

"Yeah…" Sora mumbled under his breath.

~!~

"Okay, when you say glaring, do you mean the 'I hate you' type glare or the 'There's something in my eye type glare'?" Hayner asked me.

All of my friends and I gave him a "Are you stupid?" look.

"I'm not even sure if she was glaring or if it was my imagination…"

"Bitch was probably glaring," Naminé mumbled under her breath only to be suddenly grabbed around the waist by Roxas which caused her to stop talking immediately.

"Ha, Naminé, of course she wasn't glaring!" Olette smiled at me.

It was about 12 in the morning and my friends and I were all gathered in the house of Roxas in his living room. Roxas and Naminé were cuddled on the couch next to each other while Olette sat on Hayner's lap in the recliner. Pence and I were sprawled out on his carpeted floor in front of his wide screen television.

"Nah, it was probably definitely a glare," Hayner shrugged only to be elbowed by Olette.

"The most violent girlfriend I've ever had, I swear," Hayner frowned slightly at the brunette.

"Why did she want Sora to hug you though?" Pence asked.

"I don't know, Pence. Something about not seeing me in 4 years," I shrugged.

"Probably to see if Sora had any feelings for you since you two are just "friends," Roxas rolled his eyes.

I looked over at Roxas. Was it that noticeable that something was between Sora and I? I thought I did my best not to show it.

"…Nah. She's not that smart," Naminé said.

"Well whatever! Let's get this movie night started!" Pence grinned. "That'll make everyone feel better!"

"Yeah!" Hayner shouted in Olette's ear only to be hit upside the head by her.

I instantly zoned them out and went into my own thoughts.

Why would Rinoa glare at me? What's her reason?

Does she secretly… know about the history between Sora and I?


	4. Tell Me More About Us

"So how was it yesterday?"

Sora looked up from his car that he was washing to Riku.

"It… went okay…" He shrugged and went back to scrubbing his car.

"Okay? No drama between the ex and the fiancée?" Riku arched a brow and crossed his arms.

"No…" Sora said.

"So… does Rinoa like Talia?"

Sora seemed to stiffen as Riku said Talia's name. He quickly shrugged it off. "Eh, I guess. She hugged her bye, so I guess she likes her."

Riku sighed and walked around to where Sora was now rinsing off his car. "…Does she know yet?"

"Know what?" Sora looked over at the silverette.

"That you and Talia dated in high school…"

"I'm still trying to get around to that… I know Rinoa… she's the jealous type."

"Jealous? How about complete bitch, did you see what she did to my girlfriend that one time?" Riku glared slightly.

"Riku, Rinoa wouldn't do that to Kairi. She considers Kairi as her sister…" Sora said as he dried off his hands.

"Whatever. I'm just saying if you don't watch out, she's going to hurt the one you love most…" Riku said as he walked away.

"W-what? Haha, why would Rinoa hurt herself?" Sora laughed nervously.

"Bye," Riku waved to the brunette.

Sora stared as Riku walked away from his house. Rinoa was a gentle, kind woman. She'd never do anything to harm anyone. She couldn't even hurt a fly without feeling bad afterwards. Sora laughed gently to himself and walked into his house.

Riku was always saying something negative about Rinoa every since that one time with Kairi. He knew Riku didn't know the real Rinoa, so why should he worry about it?

~!~

Today was my first day at the hospital I was working at. This was my first step to becoming a full time family doctor. Helping the sick and injured was something I had admired doing when I was little, which helped me with my dream of becoming a doctor.

"Ms. Kisaragi, right?" A man who strongly resembled Roxas asked me.

"Er, yeah, that's me," I smiled nervously at him.

"I'm doctor Ventus but you can call me Ven," He grinned at me.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled back.

"You won't be doing anything too serious your first couple of weeks here. Only if we get an injured soldier-"

"Injured soldier?" I arched my brow.

"Uh…" He blinked at me. "The war that's currently going on in Hollow Bastion and Agrabah? Since most of Destiny  
>Islands army is helping Hollow Bastion, we get a lot of injured soldiers from there."<p>

I blinked at him. I knew about the war between the two countries but I didn't know it had gotten to the point where our army had to help out too. What's wrong with this world today?

"Okay, so what would you like me to do-?"

"Well you could start by getting me some coffee," A dark voice said from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw a man with slightly spiked up black hair and golden eyes. He looked kind of creepy from afar.

Dr. Ven rolled his eyes, "This is my twin brother Vanitas. Unfortunately, you'll be working for him for the next couple of weeks."

Dr. Vanitas glared slightly at his brother and came closer to me. "Hmph, what's your name?"

"Ah, I'm Tal-"

"Don't care. Get my coffee," He shrugged and turned around from me.

Who does this guy think he is?

"Excuse me, but who do you think you're talking to," I glared slightly at him.

"No, sweetie, question is who are _you_ talking to? You're nothing but an intern. I can fire you in the snap of a finger. Now go get my coffee!" Vanitas said and walked away. "I'll be in my office."

I watched as he walked away and turned around back to Ven who had an apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry about that, my brother is a bit rude to his interns…" Ven shook his head.

"Yeah, well…"

"Well, good luck! If you need anything, feel free to come find me!" Ven smiled at me and turned around and walked down the hospital hall, occasionally stopping to talk to some patients.

"WHERE'S MY COFFEE!" A loud voice was heard from down the hall, causing some patients to jump and look around confused.

Deciding that I shouldn't make my new boss angry on the first day here, I quickly ran to the cafeteria to fetch his coffee.

~!~

Sora's head turned towards the front door as it opened. He was lounging on the couch, flipping through some sports magazine. He wasn't that much into sports, but when you're lazing around the house all day, there's nothing better to do.

"Hi baby!" Rinoa grinned at Sora as she set down her bags and ran over to him and plopped herself in his lap.

Sora gave her a weak smile. "Hey."

Rinoa looked around the den before looking back at Sora. "What you do all day? Just sit here?"

"Ha, I actually washed the car, thank you very much!" Sora stuck his tongue out playfully at the girl.

"Naminé called me today at work, she sounded pissed…" Rinoa shrugged.

"Eh? Why?" Sora arched a brow.

"I don't know. She's weird. You know how artists are; they let the paint fumes get to their heads. Her and Kairi… they're so… weird…I don't see how you're their friend."

Sora frowned slightly at his fiancée, "Hey, be nice. Aren't they your bridesmaids?"

"Yeah… I like Talia though…"

Rinoa watched carefully as Sora seemed to stiffen up when she mentioned the blue-haired girl's name.

"Isn't it funny how you two met the same way as us?"

"I guess," Sora laughed nervously.

"…Did you like her?" Rinoa asked.

Sora looked at Rinoa in her chocolate brown eyes. He could tell she was dead serious about the question. What was she worried about if he did like her or not. The past was the past. He was engaged to Rinoa now.

"Um…"

But somehow… he couldn't say it.

"Did you?" Rinoa raised a brow. "I mean it's cool if you did, she's pretty…"

"Uh… it was just a childish crush…" Sora shrugged it off like it was nothing. "It went away as soon as she left."

Rinoa let out a sigh of relief. "That's good. Couldn't have my baby still having feelings for some other girl, right?"

Sora smiled weakly at her. "Right. I only love you, now."

Rinoa smiled as it seemed to be the exact words she was looking for. She pecked Sora on his lips and hopped off his lap.

"I'm going to start dinner, okay?" She said as she pranced into the kitchen.

Sora just grinned and nodded his head at her. Rinoa smirked. Talia had _nothing_ on her.

~!~

I dragged my feet to the Usual Spot after work. Roxas and the gang wanted to know how my first day at the hospital was. I pulled the curtains back and saw everyone sitting in their usual spots, all on their cell phones. Olette was not with them.

"Is this all you guys do all the time now? Play games on your cell phone?" I asked as I plopped down on the couch beside Roxas and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Pretty much," Hayner shrugged.

Roxas turned off his cell phone and turned towards me. "How was work?"

"Ugh, my boss is a pain in the ass," I grumbled under my breath.

"Isn't that Dr. Ven or somebody the main macho over at the hospital? I've heard he's nice," Pence looked up from his phone.

"Dr. Ven _is_ nice; it's his twin brother that's not. I work for his brother, Dr. Vanitas." I explained as I lifted my head from Roxas's shoulder.

"What did he have you doing," Roxas raised a brow.

"He yelled at me for no reason and made me do stupid things like fetch his coffee from a coffee shop… 5 blocks away from the hospital. Then he had me running across the hospital to deliver some message to some nurse only to decide to text her after I had already ran back and forth playing messenger for them both!" I threw my hands up in disgust.

"Sounds like a jerk," Hayner finally spoke up.

"Yeah, hey, where's Olette?" I arched a brow.

"She's with bridezilla," Pence rolled his eyes.

I couldn't help but let a giggle escape at what he just called Rinoa. "She's not that bad… I guess."

"She glared at you," Roxas reminded me.

I shrugged. Like I said before, I wasn't even sure if she was glaring at me for real. Plus, she seemed quite friendly when I was over at her and Sora's house…

Her and Sora's house.

That still bothered me a lot. I grabbed the edge of my skirt as I tried to hold the tears that were threatening to spill. Roxas arched a brow and noticed me as my knuckles started to turn white. He wrapped an arm around me.

"Hey, why don't I walk you home…?" He suggested.

I laughed stiffly. "I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"…You need someone to talk to," He looked down at me seriously. My hands were still tightly holding onto my skirt.

"Okay…"

Pence looked over at both of us before glancing over at Hayner who was still hung up on his cell phone.

"Hey, Roxas! Remember, you're dating Naminé now," Pence grinned at the dirty blonde as we both stood up.

He flipped his middle finger up at him as I let out a quiet laugh. We both stood up and said goodbye to the other two boys and left the spot.

We walked in silence for a while. It was almost completely dark outside, but the already bright shining stars gave us enough light to see where we were going. I didn't live to far away from the usual spot.

"This is a stupid question, but you're still upset about the whole engagement, aren't you?" Roxas finally broke the silence.

"Was it that noticeable?" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you out here," Roxas held his hands up in defense.

I let out a heavy sigh. "When Sora and I lost contact two years ago, I'd never thought he'd go out and get engaged. I thought he was just busy with school and was just gonna see me when I came back from Atlantica."

Roxas shifted his body weight uncomfortably to his other foot and didn't speak for a while. I glanced over at him and saw him looking at the ground. What was he thinking about?

"Yeah… I wish I could say I know the whole story about his engagement, but I don't. You'd have to ask Kairi or Riku who actually went to the same college as Sora and Rinoa," Roxas said.

"It's okay… you've done enough by telling me the truth about Sora's relationship…" I shrugged.

We fell into a silence again as we reached close to my apartment building. Roxas was never this quiet when around me so I knew something was bothering him. I didn't bother to pressure him into telling me because I could handle so much right now plus I was tired from my long day at the hospital.

"Hey," I looked over at him. "What kind of name is Rinoa anyway?"

Roxas laughed a little. "I know right? Kind of sounds like rhino!"

We both busted out in laughter as we reached the front of my apartment building. His laughing face quickly changed back into a serious one.

"Talia, don't let this bother you. You're too beautiful to let some boy get to you. It's his loss," Roxas grabbed my shoulders.

"I know… I kno-," My tears finally spilled as Roxas pulled me into a tight hug.

It's his loss… and mines too.

~!~

Kairi frowned as she sat in front of Rinoa in her living room. Why was Rinoa over at her house anyways? She barely liked the brunette as it was! Wasn't it bad enough she was already being forced by Sora to be one of her bridesmaids?

Rinoa smiled at Kairi as she crossed her legs. Kairi gave her a half smile before rolling her eyes slightly. Rinoa gave Kairi a shocked expression before quickly clearing her throat and smiling once again at Kairi. Kairi rolled her eyes again.

"Hey… what do you want?" Kairi finally broke their silence.

"Um… I was just wondering… about Talia?" Rinoa grinned at Kairi like she was her best friend.

"What about her?" Kairi spat.

Rinoa blinked at Kairi. "I just want to know a little more about my bridesmaid. I think we can become good friends."

"I don't know anything about Talia Kisaragi," Kairi lied.

Rinoa laughed slightly and looked up at Kairi. "You have to know something… didn't you go to high school together?"

"So?" Kairi growled slightly at the girl.

Rinoa let out a sigh. Kairi was a tougher girl than she thought. She would've thought Kairi had at least some info on Sora's little crush. Rinoa couldn't believe Sora had a small crush on Talia. It had to be something more. Rinoa didn't want to admit it, but Talia was hot and not only that, she was extremely smart, too. Who wouldn't have more than a crush on her?

"If you were so popular in high school, how come you don't know anything about Talia?" Rinoa gritted her teeth.

"I didn't pay attention to nerds, plus she was basically invisible," Kairi nonchalantly picked at her nails. She could care less about Rinoa and the attitude that she was starting to get.

"Ha, then obviously you weren't that popular to begin with," Rinoa glared at Kairi.

Kairi snapped her head away from her nails up to Rinoa. Did this chick even know who she was?

"I was more popular than you'd ever be," Kairi glared back.

"Yeah because popular kids go out and get pregnant by their best friends," Rinoa raised her voice. She knew this would get Kairi. It was her weakness.

Kairi's faced instantly turned red. She just knew this girl wasn't in _her _house insulting her. Rinoa must have really lost her mind.

"Look, I'm trying to be nice to your crazy ass because you're my best friend's fiancée," Kairi sucked her teeth.

"What you're gonna do to me, Kairi? Have Riku come save you again like that one time before?" Rinoa smirked.

Kairi glared at Rinoa. This girl was really asking for Kairi to lose her temper.

"I think it's time you left," Kairi stood up from her couch.

"Not until you tell me more about Talia," Rinoa sat back further on the couch, signaling she wasn't planning to get up any time soon.

Kairi growled slightly under her breath.

"Why are you being difficult, Kairi? You can't win against me," Rinoa smirked even more.

"Look bitch," Kairi turned around and sent daggers at Rinoa, "I don't care what you say. Get the hell out my house! I'm not telling you anything about Talia!"

Rinoa sat on the couch and thought for a little bit. After a few seconds she got up and followed Kairi to the front door.

"You won't tell Sora about this little meeting will you?" Rinoa asked Kairi.

"And if I do?" Kairi arched a brow.

"Then say goodbye to you guys friendship. I have Sora wrapped around my finger. He's _madly_ in love with me."

"Bitch, please," And with that Kairi slammed the door in Rinoa's face. She kind of hoped the door had hit her nose on the way out, but she knew it didn't when she didn't hear Rinoa scream.

There was no way Kairi was going to tell Rinoa about Talia. Even if Kairi did still have a small grudge on the blue haired girl, she wouldn't dare put Talia through that situation. She knew she was still trying to handle the fact that the love of her life was engaged.

If anyone was going to be Talia's nemesis, it was definitely going to be Kairi. Rinoa could never touch her.


	5. Team Reunite

"KISARAGI!"

I quickly dashed towards Vanitas's office. It's been about a week since I've been working here and it's been _Hell_. Dr. Vanitas had me running stupid and unreasonable errands for him every day. Yesterday, he even had me stay after work just to clean out his desk drawer. How was this supposed to be helping me to become a full doctor? I had no clue myself.

"Whoa, you're in a hurry," Dr. Ven smiled slightly at me as I dashed pass him.

"Vanitas!" Was all I had time to say before I rounded a corner, still rushing to my boss's office.

Dr. Ven, Vanitas's twin brother, was the complete opposite of Vanitas. He was kind, gentle, and even made jokes every now and then. From what his interns told me in the cafeteria on our lunch break one day, he was the best doctor ever. Not to mention how they all told me they harbored secret crushes on him because he was "smoking hot."

Sometimes I even wondered how I ended up with Vanitas. Was this some sort of punishment for something that I've done in the past?

"KISARA-"

"I'm here," I grumbled as I tried to catch my breath.

"Ah, yes, can you pick up my dry cleaning?" He smirked at me as he nonchalantly twirled a pencil between his fingers.

"_Excuse me_?" I asked in disbelief. I knew he couldn't be serious.

"Dry cleaning? Pick it up. Now." He still had that smirk on his face.

"Dr. Vanitas, I am an intern. You should be showing me around the hospital so I can get a feel of what I'm supposed to be doing when I become a full doctor-"

"You won't be becoming a full doctor with that attitude of yours!" He cut me off. "You have 15 minutes to get back here."

I grumbled beneath my breath and turned and walked out his office.

"And if Ven asks where you're going, say you're going out to pick up our lunch!" He called out to me as I slammed his office door shut.

Yep, I was in Hell and Vanitas was the Devil himself. I was convinced.

~!~

"Sora and I are going on a date tomorrow!" Rinoa smiled at Naminé as they walked down the busy streets of Destiny Islands.

Naminé was forced to come along with the raven haired girl on her day off. Rinoa had asked Naminé yesterday if she wanted to go shopping with her and Sora stood behind her, begging her to go with Rinoa. Everyone knew Nami hated Rinoa except for the she-devil herself. Usually Sora's begging didn't affect Nami, but this time she decided to give in for once. Plus, what girl doesn't love to go shopping?

"Interesting," Naminé mumbled under her breath.

"We haven't been on a date in the longest of time! He asked me last night before we went to bed!"

The idea of Rinoa and Sora sharing a bed sent chills down Naminé's back. She wondered if Rinoa drooled in her sleep. She looked like the type who did. Poor Sora. He had share a bed with a wicked witch who drowns not only Sora, but her pillow, in drool.

"Naminé, are you listening?" Rinoa poked the blonde who had suddenly stopped walking.

"Huh? What?" Naminé snapped out of her trance and looked at Rinoa who was grinning in her face.

"I said, do you think I'd look better in a red dress or a black one? I'm trying to be sexy!"

Naminé quickly swallowed down the vomit that was rising in her throat, "Er… sexy?"

"Yeah!" Rinoa smiled as she took Naminé's hand in hers, "I feel as if I don't try hard enough to, you know, look sexy for Sora. I want him to be turned on when he sees me tomorrow!"

Naminé was really now trying to hold in her vomit. Rinoa looking sexy for Sora just to _turn him on_? She couldn't help but think if Rinoa and Sora had already _done it_. Naminé, herself, was still a virgin. Roxas and she hadn't even thought that far yet. Then again, Roxas and she weren't engaged to be married in another month.

"Sexy…" Naminé repeated the words slowly to herself.

"Yeah, so red or black?" Rinoa asked again as the two girls stopped in front of a clothing store.

"….Black…" Naminé shrugged. Honestly, she could care less about Rinoa and her dress color problems.

Obviously, she had bigger problems to think about.

~!~

So here I was, sitting on the floor in my boss's office, cleaning his white tiled floor with a baby wipe. Again, I had questioned him with what this had to do with me becoming a doctor. He said:

"_Are you questioning me again? Do you want to get fired? Besides, a doctor's office must be kept clean at all times! NOW GET TO IT!"_

I mumbled curses under my breath as I pulled out another baby wipe and scrubbed frantically at the floor under Vanitas's desk. How long was I gonna have to put up with this? Why did I get Vanitas while all the other trainees got Ven?

"Need some help?" I jumped at the sound of the voice and hit my head on the desk that hovered over me.

I backed up slowly from underneath it and held my head in pain. Wincing, I looked up to the doctor who was now at eye level with me and had a worried face planted on his face.

"I'm fine," I said as I could slowly feel a lump appearing on my head.

Dr. Ven removed my hand from my head and looked at my head. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

"You're fine," I shrugged as he checked out my head.

"…You might want to put some ice on that, but no brain damage!" He grinned at me.

I looked up at him as he smiled at me. His smile… it looked so much like Sora's. Ven did resemble Roxas a lot (Who himself resembled Sora), but Roxas didn't have such a radiating smile. Dr. Ventus had spiky blonde hair that was styled the same exact way as Roxas but just parted to a different side. He had mesmerizing ocean blue eyes and gentle facial features like both Roxas and Sora had. Are they all related or something?

Ven and Vanitas almost looked alike except for 2 main features that were different. Vanitas had really spiked up black hair and golden eyes. Plus, when Vanitas smiled, it looked super evil like.

"Talia, are you okay?" Ven asked me again.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" I smiled sweetly at him. He scratched the back of his head nervously as we came to an awkward silence.

"Uh… so… what were you doing?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh… your brother wanted me to clean the floor."

"With baby wipes?" He arched a brow.

"Yeah…" I let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with such a horrible boss…"

"I'm sorry too," I laughed a little.

"Need any help?" Ven smiled at me again.

"Nah, I got it. Plus, you have to go train your own trainees and take care of your patients!"

Ven chuckled to himself. "I guess you're right! Well… I'll see you around then!"

I watched at Ven stood and made his way over to the door. He was about to walk out before he turned around and gave me a small smile.

"Don't forget to put some ice on that bump!" He said as he walked out.

I let out a heavy sigh when he walked out. This job was just gonna get tougher wasn't it? And the fact that Ven resembled Sora so much when he smiled wasn't going to help me.

Sora…

"KISARAGI! I DON'T HEAR SCRUBBING!" I could hear Vanitas yell down the hall only to be hushed by the nearby patients and nurses.

I let out one more sigh before I went back to scrubbing the office floor.

~!~

Kairi, Riku, and Sora were all at the little island the always hung out on as kids. It was a smaller island that wasn't too far away from the mainland of Destiny Islands. They would come here as kids and teens to watch sunsets and try to get the legendary Paopu fruit. They'd always sit on an oddly shaped tree and watch it from there. It had the best view.

Now they came here to discuss important things. The last time they all met up here was when Kairi announced her pregnancy to the both of them. Now they were here again. Sora had no clue what for. Kairi and Riku had called him out. This was the only time and place for them to have private discussions. Kaiya was with her babysitter and Rinoa was still at work. No one could interrupt them.

As they slowly made their way to the island, Sora couldn't help but reminisce of the time he took Talia here. She was the only girl he'd ever taken to their secret hideout. Back then, he planned on her being the only one. Now that he was engaged, he guessed he'd have to show his soon-to-be wife, too.

Kairi and Sora propped themselves up on the tree while Riku casually leaned against. It was quiet between the three except for the sound of the waves crashing into one another and the occasional squawk of a bird passing by.

Riku cleared his throat, "So…about Talia…"

Sora tensed up. Is this what they came here to talk to him about? Talia?

"Look, I don't think your wife is too fond of the nerd," Kairi frowned.

"Ha, and this is coming from the girl who framed her last year?" Sora laughed slightly to himself.

Kairi sucked her teeth and was about to say something before Riku instantly went to her side and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Sora, we're trying to help you here. Your fiancée _threatened_ Kairi last night," Riku said as he quickly removed his hand because Kairi decided to lick it.

"…How? Rinoa didn't even go to Kairi's place last night; she went to the store to buy some milk!" Sora said, confused.

"She lied, obviously," Kairi rolled her eyes.

Sora hopped off the tree. "If you're guys are here to trash Rinoa as usual, then I'm leaving. Kairi why can't you get over the fact that what went down between you and Rinoa was an accident!"

Kairi's face instantly turned red. "An accident? A fucking accident? Are you kidding me right now?! The bitch tried to kill me and my baby because she thought I was pregnant by you! You fucking call that an accident? She didn't even ask, she _assumed_!"

Sora grew quiet at that. A couple of months before Kaiya were supposed to be born, Rinoa had turned on Kairi. She had mistaken that Kairi was pregnant by Sora instead of Riku. Rinoa was so furious that she went out and got drunken midday and when she encountered Kairi at the top of the stairs at Destiny U, they got into a heated argument. Then, as Rinoa says, she tried to get past Kairi but she was blocking the way, so she accidentally bumped into her, causing Kairi to tumble down the flight of stairs. Kairi says she pushed her.

"Kairi… I'll ask her about it-"

"Don't ask her! Because she'll just tell you another damn lie and you'll believe her over me once again! There's no fucking point in talking to you! Let that crazy bitch _torture_ Talia. Maybe she can get farther than I did with her!" With that, Kairi stomped off back to the bridge that connected the smaller island with the rest of the outer island.

Riku looked over at Sora and shook his head. Sora was so gullible at times that it even pissed Kairi off.

"Look, all Kai and I wanted to tell you is that whatever you said about Talia to Rinoa is about to cause some major damage to Talia," with that Riku walked off.

Sora stood in the sand with his hands curled up in a tight fist. Who was he supposed to believe? His best friends since he was 6 or his fiancée? The answer may have seemed obvious, but with his friends' past, he didn't know what to believe anymore.

And what exactly did Riku mean when he said that Talia is about to receive major damage from Rinoa? Rinoa wasn't like that. Sora knew it for a fact.

~!~

Kairi roughly pushed the red, raggedy curtain that separated the Secret Spot from the rest of the world. Riku quickly followed behind her in her footsteps. He had no clue where Kairi was headed until he entered through the curtain himself.

There, all looking tense were Hayner, Roxas, Naminé, Olette, and Pence. Naminé looked over at the entrance and was surprised to see her best friend standing there. She instantly knew Kairi was pissed about something. She was breathing hard and her face was almost as red as her hair. If she would have looked closer, she would have seen the fire in her eyes.

"Um… excuse you?" Hayner hopped off his box and walked up to Kairi and Riku. "Do you have business here?"

"Fuck off, blondie," Kairi said as she pushed past Hayner and went to the couch where Naminé and Roxas were sitting.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Naminé asked worriedly.

"Sora and that damn bitch!"

Roxas let out a grunt. "Ha, who are you telling?"

Kairi shifted her head over to Roxas. Out of everyone, Roxas and Naminé were the only ones who completely understood the situation they were in.

"Roxas, you're best friend is gonna be put through Hell _again_ if Rinoa finds out anything about her and Sora's past! She'll be worse than me, and you know it!"

"What do you mean?" Olette stood up and walked over to Kairi.

"Sora told her some things. Of course, no one believes Sora. Rinoa is out to get dirt on Talia."

"Why does she care so much about Talia?" Hayner scratched the back of his head.

"God, you are so dumb at times!" Pence rolled his eyes. "I'm glad I smartened up!"

"No matter how much Sora is "in love" with Rinoa, we all know goodness well at the end of the day, Talia is his true love and he'd leave Rinoa in a heartbeat if Talia told him to," Roxas explained.

"And she finds out more about Talia and her past with Sora, who knows what Rinoa would do to Talia because of her jealousy problem!" Olette said as she looked everyone in their eyes.

"Then guys…" Naminé spoke up softly.

Everyone quieted down and looked over at the blonde haired girl.

"We have a problem…"

"What could be a bigger problem than what we have now?" Riku asked.

"Rinoa is going on a date with Sora tonight…"

Everyone grew quiet again and looked at one another. What were they going to do? They all knew Rinoa was going on a date with Sora to get whatever information she could get out of him about Talia.

Kairi sucked in her breath and rolled her head over to Riku. He arched his brow up at her and she looked away and over at Hayner.

"Remember… in high school… how we all came together… and destroyed Talia and Sora's dates?" Kairi asked slowly.

"We failed!" Olette said frantically.

"And Pence and Riku made their own team to help them!" Hayner frowned.

"Hey, we weren't trying to stop what was meant to be-"

"God, shut up and let me finish!" Kairi glared at Pence.

"Go on," Roxas said.

"How can we fail if there's no one trying to stop us…?" Kairi smiled slyly.

"Oh, I like the way you think," Hayner rubbed his hands together in an evil manor.

"Uh, objection!" Roxas said. "Talia. Talia will try to stop us. She wouldn't dare let us interfere with Sora's love life."

"Kisaragi needs to realize this is for her sake," Kairi frowned.

"How about we just don't tell her…?" Riku suggested.

~!~

I dragged my feet as I slowly made my way to the secret spot. Vanitas is _terrible_. Today had to be worse than any other day! I had dirt spots and scratches everywhere on me! Not to mention, my feet were killing me from all the running around he made me do! I'm just gonna go in and say hey to everyone then carry myself home for a nice, relaxing shower.

As I neared the Secret Spot, I could hear voices talking frantically; voices that didn't belong in the Secret Spot. I quickly pulled back the curtain and saw all of my friends plus Kairi and Riku. They all looked pissed off and confused. Kairi just looked straight up evil.

"Uh… what's going on?"

They tensed up when they all turned towards me.

"H-hey Tally! How was work?" Pence grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck horribly.

"Hell."

"That's not the only thing that's gonna be hell for you," Hayner mumbled under his breath only for Olette to elbow him in his stomach.

I shifted my eyes over at everyone. "Hey… what's going on?"

"N-nothing! What do you mean?" Naminé smiled at me. I could tell her smile was a nervous one.

"Are you guys planning something that I should know about…?" I asked.

"We're not planning anything, so don't worry about it, nerd," Kairi frowned slightly at me.

Why was she here anyways?

I threw my hands up in defeat. "I'm too tired to question you people, I'm going home. See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" They all somehow said at the same time.

They were definitely up to something. What it was? I had no clue, but I was going to find out.

~!~

A/N: Hiii my lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Since school starts for me next week, I do not know when the next update will be, but I'll try to work on it whenever I have free time, okay? Please review! It makes me happy! Lol, okay bye!


	6. Date Night

"Are you just gonna lazy around the house all day again?" Rinoa asked as she rushed passed Sora in their bedroom. She was getting ready for work while Sora sat up in their bed, watching her pace from left to right.

"Uh… yeah?" He arched a brow.

Rinoa shook her head at him as she looked at him from her vanity mirror. What was she going to do with her lazy fiancé?

"It's summer! Why don't you go live the life of an unmarried man while you still can?" She turned around from the mirror and smiled at him.

Sora let out a groan and fell backwards onto the bed with a plop. He really didn't have anything to do right now. Kairi and Riku weren't talking to him at the moment after yesterday's incident. Sora tried calling and texting them both last night, but neither of them replied.

"Well I'm about to go. Don't forget about our date tonight – wait!" Rinoa suddenly jumped up.

"What?" Sora asked while he stared at the ceiling above him.

"Why don't you go find a nice gift for me with that friend of yours!?" Rinoa clasped her hands together in delight.

Sora sat up. "What friend…?"

Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Talia!"

Sora's heart skipped a beat when Rinoa mentioned Talia's name, but he didn't let it faze him too much.

"And I should get you gift because…?" Sora playfully smirked at her.

Rinoa blushed. That was one thing about Sora. His smirk or smile could send any girl floating on Cloud 9.

"Because you love me!" Rinoa smiled.

"Eh, we'll see," Sora plopped back down on the bed.

"Seriously! Hang out with Talia today! Buy me a present!"

"Why do you want me to hang out with Talia so much?"

"Because… isn't she your best friend from high school? You haven't seen her in 4 years! You guys should… reconcile or something!" Rinoa walked up to Sora and sat next beside him.

"Eh, I don't think she'll be up to it-"

"Of course she will!" Rinoa gave him a serious look before quickly replacing it with a smile. "Just ask…"

"All this for a present…" Sora laughed quietly to himself.

"Ha ha, you love me!" Rinoa laughed and pecked him on his lips before getting up.

Sora froze again. "Yeah… I do."

Rinoa stood still for a second before exiting their bedroom. She noticed the hesitant response from Sora, but she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it.

"Okay babe, see you after I get off work!" With that, Rinoa slammed the door shut behind her.

Sora waited until he heard her car leave the driveway before he reached over and grabbed his cell phone on the nightstand beside him.

Why did Rinoa want a present anyway?

He scrolled through his contact list until he reached Talia's name.

Would Talia even agree to go out – no – hang out with him today? Isn't she still upset at him?

He looked at the time in the upper corner of his phone screen. It was 8:30… would Talia even be awake this early on a Saturday? Didn't she have some job at the hospital?

Unconsciously, Sora pressed the call button.

What would he say? He hasn't seen, or better yet talked, to Talia since Rinoa invited her over last week. Would she not even answer his call-

"H-hello?"

~!~

I sat up in my bed with my phone pressed up against my ear like I was holding it for my dear life. Sora had called me.

Sora had called me.

Even though it was 8 something in the morning on a Saturday and I should most likely still be asleep with my phone on silent-

_Sora called me._

"H-hello?" I answered nervously.

"Hi Talia!" A semi-cheerful Sora responded.

"Er… what's up?" I tried to get rid of the nervousness in my voice and make it seem casual. I failed.

"So… uh… what are you doing today?"

He was nervous too. I could tell. It calmed me a bit to know we were both sort of nervous.

"…I'll probably go visit my parents but after that nothing. Why?" I asked.

"Erm… well… I was wondering… did you want to hang out?"

"Um-"

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to! Rinoa asked me to ask you to hang out-"

"Rinoa forced you to ask to hang out with me…?" My voice filled sounded disappointed. He was forced to call me. I should've known. He hasn't even tried to contact me since last week.

"No! She didn't force me. She, uh, she wants me to buy her a gift or whatever and she asked me to bring a friend along…"

I flinched when he said friend. Were we even friends?

"Okay Sora… when do you want to… go get Rinoa's present?" I asked him.

"Um… is about 12 okay for you?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll meet you downtown at Destiny Islands, okay?" I said.

"Great! Okay… bye!" He said quickly.

"Bye…" I trailed off as I hung up the phone.

I was hanging out with Sora today. How was this going to work out? I mean… I'm helping him shop for a present for his _fiancée_. Should I even be going with him? What about Kairi or Riku? Where were they?

I let out a heavy sigh as I dragged myself out of bed. Time to get ready for this "outing" I guess.

~!~

"Any info of where Sora and Rinoa are going tonight?" Roxas asked Naminé as they walked the streets of Twilight Town.

"Not a clue. She only told me they were going to some fancy restaurant…" Naminé shrugged.

"That narrows it down…" Roxas said sarcastically. Destiny Islands was the hotspot for romantic dates. Fancy restaurants were almost on every corner.

"Kairi will probably find something out, I'm sure." Naminé smiled up at her boyfriend.

"I hope so… for Talia's sake…" Roxas let out a sigh as he reached for Naminé's hand to hold it.

"…When do you think Sora will tell Talia…?" Naminé asked.

"When he's on his death bed…" Roxas said sarcastically but instantly shut up as Naminé sent him a death glare.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Your ringtone is so boring, Nami…" Roxas chuckled to himself.

"Hush," Naminé playfully stuck her tongue out at him as she picked up her cell phone. "Naminé speaking!"

"Nami!"

"Talia?!" Naminé dropped Roxas's hand and pressed the phone up to her ear. Talia sounded nervous for some reason.

Roxas looked over at Naminé as he heard his best friend's name. Why was Talia calling Naminé for?

"What's up?" Naminé asked her.

"I… um… Sora…"

"What about him?" Naminé asked more impatiently. What about Sora?

"He asked me to hang out with him today!"

Naminé's heart skipped a beat. Sora had asked Talia to hang out with her? No way. Talia must've been dreaming. Last time Naminé checked, Kairi told her that Sora was too nervous and ashamed to be around Talia at the moment.

"Are you sure…?" Naminé asked.

"I'm serious! He called me! He wants me to go shopping with him… for Rinoa…" Talia dragged off when she said the raven haired girl's name.

Ah, that sounded more like it. No matter how much Naminé wanted Sora to hang out with Talia just to hang out with her, she knew it had to be some reason he had wanted to hang out with her today all of a sudden.

"Oh… well… um…" Naminé didn't know what to say.

"What's wrong?" Roxas mouthed over to Naminé who seemed to be at a loss of words.

Naminé took the phone away from her ear and placed her hand over it so Talia couldn't hear her conversation with Roxas. "Sora wants to hang out with her today to buy something for the witch…"

Roxas rolled his eyes as he grabbed Naminé's cell phone from her hand.

"Talia?"

"Roxas?"

"Yeah. Listen, don't let Sora get to you, okay? Don't cry in front of him. Don't tell him how you feel. Nothing. Keep it simple. He's treating you like a new friend, so act like a new friend!"

"…Okay…"

"What time are you going out with him?"

"Um… in like… 15 minutes at Destiny High…"

The high school? Why were they meeting up there for?

"Oh… okay, well just be careful, okay?" Roxas said.

Talia giggled slightly. "I'll be fine. You worry too much."

Roxas smiled gently to himself as he hung up the phone. His smiled instantly faded though as he handed Naminé back her phone.

"What?"

"Hey Nami, wanna do some spying today?" Roxas smirked at his girlfriend.

She instantly blushed. She was still trying to get used to her boyfriend's occasional sexy smirks towards her.

"U-uh… okay?" She arched a brow.

"Great! Let's go!" Roxas said excitedly as he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the direction of Destiny Islands.

~!~

I stood in front of the empty courtyard of Destiny High. God, did this place bring back so many memories. It still looked the same after 4 years. The bright green grass was still cut perfectly; the tall white and blue school building glimmered in the sun's rays like it had just been freshly painted. My eyes shifted over to the old apple tree my friends and I used to hang out under before the school bell rung. It was still there, standing as tall as ever, blooming in apples.

So many things happened while I was here. As I reminisced, I didn't even notice the tears forming in my eyes threatening to spill out any moment.

"This place brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…" I said nonchalantly, not noticing the voice from behind me.

"…So…"

I instantly froze up. Wait… I knew that voice. I hesitantly turned around to face Sora. He stood a couple of inches away from me and he had a smile on his face.

His smile…

It was still as gorgeous as ever. Even though he looked kind of nervous, his smile still out shined it. He wore a blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wore khaki shorts and simple black vans. His hair wasn't as spiky as it usually was which showed he had not too long ago gotten out of the shower. To finish off his look, a gold chain hung from his neck with a crown on it. Something I had never seen him wear before. Was this a present from Rinoa?

"So… uh… were you waiting long?" He asked nervously.

"No…" I said as we stood there awkwardly.

"Oh… that's good…" He trailed off.

I took a deep breath. We weren't going to get nowhere with this if we kept acting like we were complete strangers. I have to treat him how I used to treat him before we started dating.

Before I realized I was in love with him.

"You're so nervous," I giggled as I walked up to him and punched him playfully in his shoulder.

He blushed immediately from my touch. I pretended not to notice.

"Ah, same old Talia, I see."

"Talia? Hm, what happened to Tally-Chan?" I asked playfully. He didn't seem to find this funny at all so I quickly wiped the smile off my face.

Great. Way to embarrass yourself, Talia. Of course he wouldn't still call me Tally-Chan. He called me that when we were in high school.

When I was the one he was in love with.

"Yeah… so um… where should we go first?" I asked.

"Oh, we can head to the boardwalk to see what little shops they have!" He grinned at me.

"Great! Let's go!" I said in a fake cheery voice. I prayed her didn't notice.

~!~

"I see how Riku felt now…" Naminé gave Roxas death glares as they stood behind some old, abandoned on the boardwalk.

"What do you mean?" Roxas turned around to face her.

They had instantly found Sora and Talia walking the boardwalk. It wasn't hard to spot the two awkward kids walking sort of a distance away from each other while everyone else was holding hands or walking very close to each other. To hide their identity, they each were wearing big hats that usually old women wear to church and huge sunglasses. This, of course, was Roxas's _clever_ idea.

Who knew Naminé's boyfriend was like this? She knew he was kind of weird… but this weird? It was all new to her.

"Roxas, this is going a little too far, don't you think? I mean… we could've simply just walked a couple of feet behind them without being noticed."

"That would've never worked," he gave her a serious look.

"These hats and oversized sunglasses aren't helping our situation…" Naminé gave him a blank look.

"…I finally know how Kairi felt…" Roxas frowned at his girlfriend.

"And I see how you guys failed all together,"

"Naminé stop compla- they're on a move! Let's go!" Roxas grabbed her hand and pulled Naminé from the building.

Naminé let out a heavy sigh as she was almost being literally dragged by her boyfriend. This was going to be a long outing.

~!~

"Eh… what do you think about this?" Sora asked as he picked up some sort of conch shell. "Apparently you can not only hear the ocean, but the swimming creatures in it, also!"

I gave him a dumbfounded look. No wonder he had asked me to come along. He was definitely horrible at picking out gifts. The last thing he picked out was a black t-shirt with a skull on it with green blood pouring from its eye sockets.

"No…?" He chuckled nervously and sat the thing back down as he saw the look on my face.

"You're horrible at picking out gifts," I said as I walked passed him to the next little stand on the boardwalk.

So far, we've been looking around for 15 minutes. We haven't found anything at all. The boardwalk was a long strip that stretched from one side of the beach to the other with tons of little shops, so there was a lot to choose from. Even though we've only been to about 5 of them, I thought we'd find something by now and we could've been left.

"Ugh, shopping for women is so hard," Sora let out a loud sigh.

"No it's not. You just have to know what the girl you want to buy something for likes," I said as I picked up a seashell necklace with a clear pearl in the middle as Sora rumbled through a clothes rack on the other side of the small shop.

It was a beautiful little necklace. It was made up of various little seashells strung together. Each seashell had its own little design on it and in the middle was a clear pearl. I immediately sat down the necklace though once I saw its price. 500 dollars? I guess that's what I get for picking up something made of real seashells and stuff.

I let out a sigh as I walked over to another small clothing section in the store.

"Hey, this is cute!" Sora said as I turned around to see what he was talking about. I let out a small gasp as he had just picked up the small necklace I had just held.

"Do you think Rinoa would like this?" He grinned at me.

Okay, Talia. You told Roxas you wouldn't cry. Why was I getting teary eyed anyways? It was just a stupid necklace.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered without noticing. Sora's grin faded as he looked from me to the necklace.

"Nah, I don't think it's her! Let's just keep looking okay," He smiled over at me.

I quickly forced a smile and nodded my head in agreement.

We walked further down the boardwalk before we both decided to take a break. We weren't even halfway down the beach yet and we were already exhausted from looking. So we decided to rest a bit on one of the many benches.

"Your fiancée is very hard to shop for…" I let out a heavy sigh. "And I still have to go visit my parents!"

"I'm sorry…" Sora trailed off.

I looked over at him, confused. "Sorry for what?"

"That I made you come along…"

"Ah, you didn't make me come along, silly. I chose to come along," I playfully shoved him.

He smiled gently before looking up at the sky. We kind of had an awkward moment. It was bothering me.

"Ha, you're so easy to shop for…" Sora quietly said with his eyes closed as he still looked towards the sky.

"Hm? How come?" I asked him.

"Because you're like an open book; I can read you so well…" Sora trailed off.

"H-huh? I'm not!" I blushed intensely.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! I mean I did, but…"

"It's fine…" I said.

After that we didn't say much to each other. We just sat there, listening to the waves of the ocean crash into one another behind us.

~!~

"Ugh, they're so cute! I hate Sora for this!" Naminé frowned as they continued to watch Sora and Talia from afar.

"Eh," Roxas simply shrugged. He didn't like seeing his best friend being heartbroken by Sora. He could clearly tell by her face she was trying not to break down crying.

"I mean! They're so perfect!" Naminé said as she continued to stare.

"Naminé, calm down!" Roxas hushed his overreacting girlfriend. She always got like this when what she considered "romantic" things were happening between her friends.

"C'mon Roxas, look at them! How could he do this to her!? Why can't we just tell her!? Why can't we just kill Rinoa off or something!?"

"Nami, we can't kill her. We'll go to jail," he chuckled at her. "Besides, that still wouldn't mean Sora would tell her."

"Ugh… this stakeout is really getting us nowhere except for me feeling all sad and stuff," Naminé let out a sigh.

"Yeah… I guess we should just leave and prepare for tonight…" Roxas said as he removed his hat.

"Yep. Besides, I'm hungry! I should make you buy me some food for making me follow them around for an hour and some minutes!" Naminé playfully frowned at Roxas.

"Awe, okay. I'll buy you something," Roxas kissed her on her cheek causing the blonde to blush immensely.

"O-okay…"

~!~

"3pm…" I said quietly to myself as I looked at the time on my phone. Sora and I had gone back to our search about 30 minutes ago.

I walked down another jewelry booth. What was up with me today in jewelry? What's that saying? A diamond is a girl's best friend or something? Maybe that had something to do with it.

"Hey Sora…" I said as something had caught my eye.

"Talia, what about this shirt?" He held up a green, plaid halter top. It looked like something a hooker would wear. Was he trying to get slapped by Rinoa?

"No… just come here!" I urged him to quickly come here.

He put the shirt back and quickly walked over to the jewelry case I was looking at.

"How about that…?" I asked as I pointed at a silver crown necklace.

It resembled the same one around his neck except this one was clearly for females. It was silver and at each point had a small diamond on it.

"It's beautiful…" Sora said as he examined it.

I stood there awkwardly as I realized what I was doing. I was helping my ex-boyfriend shop for his fiancée. Why was even here? Why was I even putting myself through this torture?

"Hey…" I said as I felt my eyes watering up again. "I need to go now…"

"Oh…" Sora looked away from the necklace and at me. "Okay… well let me just buy this and I'll walk you back!"

"No it's fine. I'm going to my parents' house anyways… so…"

"Oh okay… well thanks for coming out with me!" Sora grinned at me.

I gave him a weak smile as I turned around to walk back in the direction of Twilight Town.

"See you later… _Tally-Chan_."

My heart skipped a beat as I heard him call me that. I quickly nodded my head and walked away as the tears started to roll down my face.

~!~

"Target is sighted. I repeat. Target is sighted," Hayner whispered through the small microphone on his suit jacket.

It wasn't hard to figure out what restaurant Sora and Rinoa were going too. Kairi apparently knows all of Sora's date spots from her stalking days. So here they all were; waiting to foil Sora and Rinoa's date.

The plan was quite simple. Hayner and Olette were on lookout so they pretended they were on a date on their own at the same restaurant. Since Kairi was pretty popular around Destiny Islands, she knew some of the waiters who worked there and worked her magic on them to do as they were told to ruin the date. Of course, she'd only use them if she had, too. She wanted to try and ruin the date herself, first. Naminé and Roxas were working back in the kitchen. They were to ruin Sora and Rinoa's order with anything possible. Riku, unfortunately, had to watch Kaiya at home so he didn't attend this plan. No matter how much he begged to come along and let Kaiya go stay at her grandmother's house.

"Oh… I see she went with the red dress," Naminé hissed as she peeked out at them through the kitchen doors.

"Excuse me, mademoiselle?" A guy with a heavy French accent asked Naminé. "Aren't you supposed to be working _in _the kitchen and not _out_ of it?"

"Um… I'm sorry!" Naminé bowed quickly to the guy and returned to the kitchen.

"Don't get fired on your first day here, Nami," Roxas playfully plucked her arm as he walked over to where the sink is to wash some dishes.

"Look at her, all up on Sora," Olette said in disgust.

"Probably thinks she's gonna get lucky tonight…"

"Ew. Gross, Hayner. I can hear you, ya know?" Kairi said loudly through their ear piece.

"C'mon guys. Can you _not _talk about that while I'm trying to stir this soup…?" Naminé begged.

"Kairi, you act like you don't get it on with Riku!" Hayner said kind of loudly, causing others in the restaurant to turn around and give Hayner death glares.

"Hey, Hayner. Let's try and _not_ get our cover blown. Okay? Thanks," Roxas chirped in.

"Yes. Please behave," Kairi said.

"Kairi, are you even here? I don't see you…?" Olette asked.

"Turn around."

Hayner and Olette both turned around and saw a short waiter with black hair, a fuzzy mustache, and a unibrow wiggling his fingers at them.

"Hey, I think that creepy guy is trying to talk to my girl," Hayner quickly stood up.

"Hayner please," Olette grabbed onto his arm to try and sit him down.

"It's me, you idiot," Kairi said.

"Whoa… you're so… _ugly_."

"I'll let that go for now…" Kairi mumbled as she walked past them, casually bumping into Hayner and Olette's table.

"Play it cool, Kai." Naminé said.

"Welcome to Midnight Destiny! I'm your waiter… er… Kaiyou!" Kairi said with a strong French accent.

"Nice accent…" Hayner snickered from the table.

"Hayner if you don't shut up before our cover is blow!" Olette hit him in his shoulder.

Rinoa and Sora looked up at the short, girl-like waiter.

"Hi. I would like the steak, please. Medium-well. And a sweet tea!" Rinoa quickly placed her order without looking up from her menu.

"Si! Si! The steak!"

"You speak Spanish, too?" Sora looked away from his menu and up at the waiter.

"Er… I'm French and Hispanic?" Kairi laughed nervously.

"Kairi!" Kairi flinched as Naminé screamed out her name in her ear piece.

"You okay there…. Kaiyou?" Sora tilted his head slightly.

"Just peachy! What can I get you, sir?"

"Uh… the spaghetti please! And a sprite!" Sora grinned at the weird waiter.

"Yes! Yes! Your food will be out shortly!" Kairi quickly took the menus and headed for the kitchen.

~!~

"Our waiter is a strange little guy," Rinoa frowned as the waiter seemed to glare at another table not too far away from theirs as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Ah, it's probably his first time working at such a fancy restaurant," Sora came to the waiter's defense.

"Hm… whatever. How was your outing with Talia?" Rinoa got straight to the point.

Sora stiffened again. "It was… okay."

The image of the blue haired girl flashed in his mind of her smiling. A small smile enlightened his lips but quickly faded as the image of the same girl crying. He had seen her crying. It literary broke his heart into pieces. Sora wished he had never even asked her to come along. He knew she was still hurt…

"You okay? Did something happen?" Rinoa reached over the table and grabbed his hand.

"Ah, nothing happened! We found the perfect gift for you!"

"Great! Where is it?!" Rinoa's brown eyes lightened up as the subject of Talia slipped her mind.

"Haha, I'll give it to you after our date!" Sora grinned at her.

"Hmph, fine," Rinoa playfully pouted.

"Here you guys are! A sweet tea and a sprite!" Kaiyou placed the drinks in front of them. "I'll be back soon with your food!"

Rinoa opened her straw and placed it in the drink. She took a long swig before quickly grabbing a napkin and spitting the brown liquid into it.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, worriedly.

"Gross! This tastes like dirty dish water!" Rinoa said as she looked at her glass in disgust.

"What?" Sora said as he reached over and grabbed her glass. He examined it and saw tiny particles of different kinds of food floating in it.

"Ugh, this is most definitely dirty dish water!" Sora said as he sat down the glass. "Waiter!"

Kaiyou quickly popped up out of nowhere and made his way over to the couple.

"Yes? Is there a problem!?"

"Yes, it would appear as if you gave me _dish water_ instead of tea…" Rinoa glared at the waiter.

"Ah! My apologies! We have new staff members. I'll be sure to fix that right away!" Kaiyou took the glass from in front of Rinoa and hurried back to the kitchen.

~!~

"Oh my God, I can't breathe! Her face!" Naminé held onto the sink for dear life.

"That's disgusting," Roxas stuck out his tongue.

"Bitch got what was coming!" Naminé laughed some more.

"You guys are horrible," One of the waiters, Yuna, tried to suppress and smile.

"It's hilarious!" Kairi grinned as she actually got a glass of sweet tea.

"Alright, their food will be ready in a second. Well… Rinoa's anyways," Naminé smirked evilly.

"You guys! Did you see that! She drunk dish water!" Hayner chirped in from the ear piece.

"God, you guys are so late! What were you two doing anyways?" Kairi hissed through her microphone.

"I'm sorry, but the food here is delicious and I wasn't paying attention to them." Hayner confessed.

"Whatever. Just continue to be lookouts!"

~!~

"Sorry about that, ma'am. Here is your sweet tea," Kaiyou placed the tea in front of the girl.

"Wait! Stay right here until I taste this!" Rinoa eyed the waiter suspiciously and took a sip of her tea. "Hm… okay. You're free to go."

"Ah, your food will be out shortly, ma'am." Kaiyou bowed at them and returned to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, but that's one ugly guy," Rinoa said in disgust as she watched the guy walk away.

"Rinoa, be nice!" Sora frowned at her.

"I'm joking, sweetie! So what else did Talia and you do today? What you guys do? Did you catch up on old times?" Rinoa grinned at Sora.

"Haha, why do you keep bringing her up? It's our night. Let's just talk about _us_," Sora smiled at Rinoa. Rinoa blushed a crimson red and took another longer sip of her tea.

Before long, Kaiyou returned with Rinoa's steak.

"Ah, sir. Your food will be out shortly," the waiter apologized to Sora.

"It's fine."

Kaiyou sat the food in front of Rinoa and quickly hurried back to the kitchen.

"He's in a rush…" Rinoa rolled her eyes as she picked up her knife and fork and cut into the steak. As soon as she did, though, a pool of blood oozed out of the steak onto the plate.

"What the hell!?" Rinoa said in shock. The blood was pouring out of the steak like it wasn't even cooked.

"I thought you ordered medium-well?" Sora arched a brow.

"WAITER!" Rinoa screamed furiously, ignoring the judging glares she was receiving.

Kaiyou immediately returned to the table, trying hard not to burst out into laughter in front of them.

"P-problem, ma'am?"

"Problem? PROBLEM!? I asked for medium-well steak! Not raw! I refuse to eat this!" Rinoa glared.

"Ah sorry, ma'am. New chef. I'll return this quickly," Kaiyou picked up the plate, but not before "accidentally" spilling some cow blood onto Rinoa's arm.

"UGH!" Rinoa quickly reached for a napkin to remove the blood from her arm.

"My apologies," Kaiyou said under a smile. He looked over at Sora whose hand was over his mouth as if he, himself, were trying not to laugh.

~!~

"I'm dying over here!" Olette laughed from the table.

"That's so gross! Aha!" Naminé said from the kitchen.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"Naminé, why is someone calling you?" Kairi arched her brow.

"Oh fuck, it's Talia!" Naminé started to panic.

"Answer it!" Roxas quickly said.

"I can't! It's too much noise in this kitchen! She'll get suspicious."

"HEY EVERYONE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kairi yelled causing the busy kitchen and everyone in it to stop moving.

"Hello?" Naminé answered the phone.

"Ugh, Nami, I had the worse time ever today and I need someone to talk to. I tried calling Olette but she didn't answer. First off it all started off with Sora-"

"Look, Tally, I don't mean to cut you off but I'm kinda busy right now!" Naminé quickly said.

"Busy…? Oh sorry. I forgot. All my friends have lives and date nights and stuff." Talia said sarcastically.

"Eh… yeah! I'm sorry, baby! I'll talk to you when I get home! Love you!"

"Wait, Nami-"

Before Talia could finish her sentence, Naminé had hung up the phone.

"OKAY EVERYONE, RESUME POSITIONS!" Kairi yelled again and the kitchen staff just looked at her like she was crazy.

"I said show's over! Get back to work!" Kairi glared at them all.

"I can't take you seriously with that unibrow…" Roxas frowned at her as he went back to washing the dishes.

"Shut up, blondie."

~!~

"Ugh finally, here he comes! Let's see what he messes up this time," Rinoa glared at the waiter as he approached them with another plate of food.

"Rinoa, it wasn't his fault as he said. It was the chef's…" Sora said.

"Stop defending him! Ugh, you're too nice sometimes," Rinoa frowned at him.

Sora shrugged.

"Here's your spaghetti, sir! Your stead is still cooking, ma'am. Again, my apologies."

"Whatever," Rinoa rolled her eyes away from the waiter.

"Excuse her. She's just a little cranky."

"Its fine," Kaiyou said as he was about to set the plate of spaghetti in front of Sora.

As soon as he was though, someone hurriedly walked passed him, bumping into him along the way. The clumsy waiter lost his balance and the plate of spaghetti landed in Rinoa's lap.

"THAT'S IT! THIS IS THE LAST FUCKING STRAW! SORA! WE ARE LEAVING NOW! THIS DUMBASS IS REALLY PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF! I WILL MAKE SURE THIS RESTAURANT WILL GO OUT OF BUISNESS! I'LL TAKE EVERY STEP POSSIBLE!" Rinoa screamed as she stood up, spaghetti falling off her lap.

"Rinoa, it was an acci-"

"NO! WE'RE GOING HOME, NOW!" Rinoa screamed as she grabbed her purse and marched out the restaurant.

"I'm very sorry about her," Sora smiled apologetically at the waiter."

"It's fine…" Kaiyou pretended to sound hurt.

"SORA! LET'S GO! NOW!" Rinoa yelled from the entrance of the restaurant.

"Eh, sorry! Bye!" Sora quickly rushed after his fuming fiancée.

~!~

Kairi, Hayner, Olette, Roxas, and Naminé all met up after the incident at the Usual Spot.

"Oh my God, that was _too _hilarious! I wish Pence and Riku could've seen it!" Roxas laughed.

"They can. I recorded that ish," Hayner grinned slyly as he pulled a video camera from his pocket.

"Oh my God, when this is all over, we must show Talia!" Olette laughed.

"We can't. She'll hate us," Roxas laughed slightly.

"Hate you guys for what?" I asked as I pulled the curtains to the Usual Spot.

"T-Talia! What are you doing here?" Naminé asked nervously.

"I was hanging out here earlier and I left my sweater…" I said as I walked over to the couch to retrieve it. "What are you guys talking about?"

"N-nothing! We were just… y'know… talking about something…"

"About what?" I arched a brow.

"You wouldn't know _Kisaragi_. It was a group date." Kairi rolled her eyes at me.

"Why are you even in here any ways?" I glared at her.

"These are my friends too! What? First you want Sora to yourself and now you want these guys, too? Whatever. I'm out." Kairi pushed pass me and out the Secret Spot.

"I still somewhat dislike her," I grumbled under my breath.

"It's okay. We're only hanging out with her temporarily," Olette smiled at me.

"Hm… so where'd you guys go for your group date?"

"Er… we just rode some rides at the boardwalk. Not a big deal," Roxas shrugged.

I looked at all them suspiciously. They were hiding something, but I wasn't going to push it.

"Hm, alright. I'm going home…" I yawned as I walked out the Secret Spot.

What are my friends doing? What are they hiding? I'm going to find out one way or another.

~!~

A/N: Yay! I hoped you liked it! I had a major writer's block while writing this but I loved the restaurant scene! Haha, hope you guys liked it and thanks for waiting so long. Love you!


	7. The Break Up

_"Why aren't you with Kairi…?"_

_"Why should I be?"_

_"Don't you guys have a date…?"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"I don't… but she might…"_

What was this?

_"Why are you dating Roxas…?"_

_"Because… I-" _

_"You what? You love him?"_

_"You love Kairi! So does it matter? We both belong with whom we belong with! So it doesn't matter!"_

_"Ha… I don't love Kairi…" _

Wait a minute… I know this moment. This memory…

_"You think I don't love you Talia…?"_

_"You don't!"_

_"Ah, looks like the nerd of the school is finally wrong about something."_

This was when Sora and I first told each other we loved each other. Why… why was I dreaming about this? Sora doesn't love me anymore… he loves Rinoa now.

_"You. Are. Wrong."_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

I quickly jumped up on my bed. A cold sweat had broken out on me and my bed sheets were a tangled mess. I looked around for a minute, confused, before my eyes landed on my phone. What time was it?

9:27am

"Oh my God," I said to myself as I jumped out of bed, almost tripping over my sheets.

I was late for work. Vanitas was going to kill me. How could I over sleep? I'd usually hear my alarm the first time it goes off. Did it have to do something with that dream?

I shook my head. No time to think about that. I had to get to the hospital before I'm fired. Rushing, I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I'd have to take a full shower later. I don't have time for anything right now.

I quickly threw on my blue nursing outfit and stumbled out of my bedroom. I grabbed my car keys off the counter and headed out my apartment.

I hope he doesn't kill me.

~!~

"2 hours late!" Vanitas screamed in my face as he sat behind his desk. He was really pissed. He didn't even offer me to take a seat while he yelled at me.

As if he was going to offer me to sit anyway, but still.

"I'm so sorry," I bowed.

"Sorry?! _Sorry_?! What if a patient was dying at 7:29 and you were our only trainee available for help and you didn't get here on time? If they died it would've been your fault!" He glared at me.

"I'm sorry," I said again. I couldn't talk back to him when I was in the wrong.

"For your punishment, no lunch break today!" He smirked evilly at me.

No lunch break? He couldn't do this, right? I didn't even eat breakfast this morning!

Right on cue, my stomach let out a loud growl which caused Vanitas's smirk to grow even wider.

"Aw, too bad. You seem like you're hungry, too-"

"Give her a break, Van." Dr. Ven stood in the doorway and rolled his eyes slightly at his twin brother.

"Don't tell me what to do with _my _assistant, Ventus."

"No lunch break? Really? You can't do that to her. She has never been late since she started working here. This is her first time. Leave her alone," Ven walked over to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Look, who's the older sibling her-"

"You're only older by 2 minutes," Ven quickly said back to his brother.

Vanitas sucked his teeth and turned his attention towards me. He glared at me slightly before shaking his head.

"Fine. You can have your lunch break when it arrives, but if you're late again…" He did the slit throat motion towards me and stood up from his desk.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"Whatever. Go fetch me my coffee," He waved me off as he left his office.

"Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he treats you right, okay?" Ven smiled at me. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They reminded me so much of Sora's. So warm… and comforting like he actually cared for a slight moment about me.

"KISARAGI, YOU'RE NOT GETTING PAID TO FLIRT WITH MY BROTHER! GO GET MY COFFEE NOW!" Vanitas yelled from the hallway outside causing both me and Dr. Ven to jump.

"Heh, I'll see you later!" Ven smiled and ruffled my hair before exiting the office.

~!~

Kairi and Riku sat in front of Sora in his house. Sora had invited them over to talk. He couldn't stand not being able to talk to his two best friends. They've been best friends since they were all about 6 years old. He couldn't let his fiancée get in between them.

"So what's this about?" Kairi crossed her legs and sat back further in the white couch she sat on.

"Kai… Riku… I'm sorry about what happened the other day…" Sora apologized, looking at the floor beneath him.

"Yeah well…" Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Kairi…" Riku glanced over at her. "Be nice."

Kairi frowned at him before turning her attention back to Sora.

"I guess I can forgive you… since… I never know…" Kairi said before slowly drifting off.

"You saw Talia yesterday, right?" Riku arched a brow.

"Yeah… how'd you know?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"I'm Riku. I know everything," he smirked at Sora.

"Shut up," Kairi punched his arm.

"Anyways," Riku said as he glared slightly at his girlfriend. "How'd it go? Did you tell her ye-"

"I haven't told her anything." Sora quickly cut him off.

"Ugh! When are you going to tell her?!" Kairi sat up straight and glared slightly at Sora.

"I can't… I might hurt her…"

"Don't you think you've hurt her enough already with this whole engaged thing?" Riku asked.

"And hurt her?! So it's okay to hurt me but not her?! How do you think I felt when you first told me?!" Kairi yelled at him.

"Calm down, Kairi," Riku placed a hand on her arm, instantly calming the redhead down.

"I know, okay? I'm sorry! I can't tell her now! She barely wants to be around me! I can tell. I know her. She's so awkward and quiet when she gets around me. She's not her usual funny, sarcastic self. I can't stand to hurt her even more than what she's already hurting…"

Kairi and Riku grew quiet as they stared at Sora. His eyes were giving off a distance look. The usual bright glow in his ocean blue eyes was no longer there. Their best friend was miserable. They could easily tell. He was still in love with Talia. Anyone could tell that just by mentioning the girl's name and his face brightening up for a second before slowly fading back into a frown.

"I have to go pick up Kaiya from the daycare center now…" Kairi said as she stood up and walked over to Sora. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Please don't be so depressed, baby, okay? Talia's just a nerd anyway!"

Sora smiled slightly at Kairi. She was always trying to cheer him up. She and Riku had been there for him through everything.

"Okay… I'll see you guys later…" Sora waved at them as he watched them walk over to the door to leave.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Sora leaned back onto the couch. What was he going to do? He knew he had to Talia sooner or later. He just didn't know how.

~!~

"Talia!"

A women's voice? Who was she? I didn't recognize her voice.

"KISARAGI! GET YOUR SELF OUT HERE NOW! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Vanitas yelled at me from the front desk.

I was in the staff room, preparing to go on my much needed lunch break. Vanitas had me working extra hard today, so I was already weak and not in a good mood. I slowly walked out the staff room and over to the nurse's desk. My eyes widened at the person I saw that stood beside my boss.

What was Rinoa doing here? How did she even know that I worked here? We weren't that close. Could you even call us friends?

"This woman is here to take you to lunch," Vanitas rolled his eyes at Rinoa who gave him a forced smile back.

I stared at Rinoa in shock. What was she doing here? She must've just left her job because she was wearing a gray skirt, a white button up blouse with ruffles on the sleeves, and black high heel shoes. Was she on her lunch break?

"I thought we could discuss some of my wedding details over lunch! My treat!" She grinned at me.

I just blinked at her. Was she serious? She's taking me out to lunch? I can't understand why Kairi and the rest of my friends – especially Naminé – don't like her. She seems like a sweetheart to me.

"Uh… okay?" I smiled wearily at her and turned my attention to Vanitas. Of course, I being able to leave the hospital for lunch required for Satan's permission.

"A wedding? You're inviting this train wreck of an assistant to your wedding? Ha! Good luck with her!" Vanitas shook his head and pushed pass me. I guess that was my okay to go.

"Hey!" Rinoa called down the hallway. "For the record, Talia Kisaragi will probably be the best employee you'll ever have!"

Vanitas waved her off as he made a left turn into his office. I just turned around and smiled kindly at her.

"Thanks…"

"No problem, sweetie. Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the elevators.

Rinoa really is a sweetheart. I'm actually starting to like her… even if she is Sora's fiancée.

~!~

"So I was thinking of a pale blue and white color for my wedding colors. Do you like that… or no?" Rinoa asked me as she took a bite out of her salad.

We were in some small café in Downtown Twilight Town. It wasn't that crowded but it had a good amount of people in it. I had never been here before so it must've been new. I knew Twilight Town inside out and I've never seen it.

"Hm… that seems like a nice color…" I said as I took a bite of my burger.

Compared to what Rinoa ordered and to what I ordered, I seemed like some fat girl who didn't care about her weight and Rinoa was like the popular kids (Let's take Kairi as an example) in high school who cared too much about their weight and not so much about their grades.

No one can really blame me or her though. I didn't eat breakfast and Rinoa was trying to lose weight to fit in her dress. I didn't actually see why she needed to lose weight, she was already skinny.

Is this why Sora likes her? Because she cares so much about her weight? Now that I mention it, all of my female friends are smaller than me. I'm kind of curvy, which I guess is a good thing, but some guys don't like curvy girls, right? The only semi-curvy girl I know is Kairi and that's only because she had a baby.

"Talia are you listening to me?!" Rinoa waved a forkful of lettuce in my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry! What did you say?" I smiled at her.

"I asked what do you think about the color of Sora's eyes and white to be my wedding color."

"_How's Atlantica?" Sora smiled on the phone. I could tell he was smiling by the way he was talking._

"_It's always so hot, but it's cool, I guess!"I shrugged as I walked the campus of Atlantica University. It was my freshman year and I was still trying to get used to it. "How's Destiny U?"_

"_It's fun… for college," he laughed. "I miss you though…"_

"_I miss you, too! I'll try to come see you on spring break, okay?"_

"_That's so long away though…" Sora whined._

"_You're such a kid. Hm, okay… how about every time you eat sea salt ice cream while watching the sunset, just picture me beside you, eating it with you!"_

"…_Are you serious…?"_

"_Very. And every time I see the ocean, I'll think of you, because of your eyes!" I smiled._

"_I hate the color of my eyes. People always obsess over them. Please find something else…"_

"_You're difficult, but okay."_

"Talia? You keep zoning out. Are you sure you're okay?" Rinoa asked me, a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine! But um… maybe you shouldn't do the color of Sora's eyes… I like the pale blue idea!" I gave her a small smile. Why did I suddenly have that flashback?

"Hm… you're right. It might annoy him," Rinoa agreed as she wrote something down in her notepad. "Tell me more about you and Sora though! You two seem to know each other very well…"

Why was she asking this? I mean… didn't we already explain to her that we were just friends?

Did she see through our lie?

"We're just friends," I said as I sipped my lemonade.

"Why does Kairi hate you so much? I know about her being in love with Sora in high school… but I don't understand… nothing is adding up, you know?" Rinoa looked at me dead in my eyes as she ate another forkful of her salad.

I gulped. Why was she making me nervous? Maybe because her brown eyes that were just warm a few minutes ago now turned into ice cold ones?

Rinoa was dead ass. She wanted the truth and she wanted it now. She must've seen through the lie. It was the only way.

"Actually… Sora and I… dated the last week of high school…" I said skeptically.

"Dated? As in… holding hands and kissing type of dating?" Rinoa sat back in her chair.

"There's no other kind…" I laughed nervously. She did not find this funny.

"How long… were you dating?" She raised a brow.

"About… 3 days…"

Her eyes seemed to warm up again as a smile appeared on her face. Her smile though looked as if she was trying not to laugh.

"What happened? You guys decided it wasn't right or something?"

"Actually… I was going to Atlantica… and we decided to take a break… until I came back," I said the last part quietly.

"Excuse me?" Her eyes turned cold again. "So what you're telling me you and Sora never officially broke up?!"

Her voice was getting higher and higher, causing several people to turn their attention to us.

"Ah, no! We're not together, clearly as you can see! He's… all yours now," I forced a smile at her. She did not return it.

"No! This will not be settled until an official break up of you two is done! And I'll be there to witness it! Are you free tonight?" She asked me.

"Eh… actually I have to complete my nursing journal-"

"It's not going to take long just to break up. Just say something like let's be friends or something," She grinned at me.

My heart was literary coming to a stop. She wanted me to break up with Sora… again? We weren't even together, obviously! He was engaged to her. Does it matter? Nothing matters! He loves her! He's in love with her now! Why does this have to be done?

"He loves you now-"

"Now? He's always loved me…" Rinoa smiled in my face again.

Usually I'd have a smart comeback but my heart was going crazy, the room was spinning. I had no clue what was happening to me.

"…What time… do you want me over there?" I asked her.

"Hm… how about 7pm? Is that too late for you or…?"

"It's fine…" I said. I looked down at my half eaten burger and fries. Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry anymore.

~!~

Naminé sat in the Usual Spot next to Roxas as she was going over Rinoa's wedding details. Even though Naminé hated Rinoa with a passion, she just couldn't ruin Sora's wedding. It was going to be his special day, too. Roxas glanced over at his girlfriend as she erased something and tapped the pencil on her head.

The Usual Spot was quite quiet since the rest of their friends had either something to do or a job to tend to. So Naminé and Roxas had the space all to themselves.

"You seem to be thinking really hard about something…" Roxas smiled slightly at his girlfriend.

Naminé jumped slightly. It had been almost complete silence until he said something. She just looked up at him and gave him a quick smile before going back to her notepad.

"Do you ever take a break from that…?" He arched a brow at her.

"Yes… when I'm at my art studio…" Naminé said, not taking her eyes off the notepad.

"And when's the last time you've been there?"

"… About 4 days ago…"

"You need to take a break with this wedding thing," Roxas sighed.

"It must be perfect for Sora!" Naminé simply said.

"What about Rinoa," Roxas smirked at her.

"Rinoa can go-"

Before Naminé had time to finish her sentence Roxas had somehow slipped his arms around her waist and leaned her back on to the blue couch they sat on. Her notepad had instantly fallen to the floor along with the pencil.

Naminé's face instantly turned a bright red. "R-Roxas?"

"You're so busy with this wedding that you never have time for me anymore," Roxas playfully pouted at his girlfriend who lay underneath him.

"I-I…" Naminé couldn't focus on her words. Roxas has never done something like this before. This was all new to her.

"Is this how you're going to be when I ask you to marry me?"

Naminé blushed even harder. Marry him? They never really discussed them getting married before. If she were to marry Roxas her name would be Naminé Hikari. She kind of liked the sound of that.

"I-I have to plan Sora's wedding… please let me go…" Naminé slightly whined, avoiding Roxas's eyes as they stared right at her.

"That can wait for a few minutes," Roxas said as he leaned in and kissed the blonde haired girl below him.

Suddenly all thoughts of Rinoa and Sora's wedding left Naminé's mind and the only thing she could focus on was the boy who was kissing her.

"Ahem," Pence cleared his throat as he entered the Usual Spot. "Am I interrupting something?"

Roxas quickly sat up and looked over at Pence who was smirking. Naminé slowly sat up and looked kind of dazed out as she picked up her notepad.

"Nope. In fact I was just about to leave," Roxas stood up.

"Are you sure I wasn't interrupting something?" Pence smirked at the flushed Naminé on the couch.

"N-no…" Naminé quietly said.

"Ha, I'll see you later! Bye, Nami," Roxas winked at his girlfriend and quickly left the Usual Spot.

"So… it looks like I'm going to be a God-Father soon, eh?" Pence smiled slyly at Naminé who quickly threw her notepad at the brunette.

"Shut up, Pence!"

~!~

I stood in front of the doorway to Sora's house, my hand frozen in mid-knock. Was I really going to do this? I didn't have to do this, right? Rinoa needs to realize that Sora and I haven't been together since our freshmen year in college. He was engaged to her now.

He was in love with her now.

"Talia! I'm glad you came!" Rinoa smiled at me as she stood in front of me in the doorway. Had I knocked without realizing it?

"Um… yeah…" I shifted my weight a little to my right leg and gave her a slight smile.

"Well don't be a stranger! Come in! We've been waiting for you!" She moved aside slightly to let me into the house.

They'd been waiting for me?

I slowly walked into the house into the living room where Sora sat. He looked kind of distant. My heart instantly stopped when I saw him. He must've heard me come in because he instantly stood up and gave me a small smile.

"Hi…" I said softly.

"Ah! Well let's get this over with! Talia has work she needs to tend to!" Rinoa said as she walked in behind me.

Did Sora know this was going to happen to? Is this why he looked so… depressed? Why should he be? We both knew we weren't technically together. Rinoa was the one forcing this upon each other.

"Go on you guys! Or do you need privacy…?" Rinoa arched a brow at us as we still stood a distance away from each other.

We both didn't move. He just stared at the floor while I fiddled with my fingers. Rinoa let out a heavy sigh and grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the couch where Sora was. She stood me right in front of me and took a step back away from us. Sora and I both quickly glanced up at each other but quickly looked away.

"Have you guys ever broken up with someone before? This doesn't have to be a hateful break up. Just a simple one, ya know?" Rinoa smiled at us.

Sora looked over at Rinoa who gave him an impatient look and slightly nodded her head over at me. He let out a sigh and gently took my hands in his. Just the touch from his hands sent a chill up my arm. I missed holding his hands.

I just wish we weren't holding hands in this type of situation.

"Talia…" Sora began.

"…I'm going in the kitchen. This was just supposed to be a simple let's be friends break up and you guys are making this more difficult than what it has to be!" Rinoa said kind of angrily and left for the kitchen. "You have 5 minutes to get this thing over with before I call off this whole wedding!"

Sora and I instantly looked over at the fuming Rinoa. Would she really call of her wedding because of something stupid like this? That's really dumb. Does she know how much she would hurt Sora if she did that? I would really hate her if she ever hurt Sora.

Sora squeezed my hand a little to bring my attention back to him. I quickly looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"We have 5 minutes… so let's just get this over with…" I said.

"I'm sorry…" He said as he let go of my hands.

"For what? Falling in love?" I smiled at him. I really wanted to be happy for him… but I just couldn't. Something was stopping me.

He just looked away from me. I laughed slightly. I guess I was going to have to be the one to initiate this break up.

"Well Sora… it was a nice… 3 days… of dating? Even though it was 4 years ago… we can still be friends?" I said, trying my best to get a laugh out of him and not trying to cry.

He looked over at me and he honestly looked like he was trying to fight back tears himself. Why would he be upset over me, though? Starting now, we were nothing to each other but friends.

My heart felt like it was going to die of sadness as I watched him continue to stare at the floor. Did he still have feelings for me or something? That couldn't be possible, though. He had Rinoa now.

He finally looked up at me and gave me a big smile. Even though he was smiling, his eyes were telling a different story.

"Yeah! Friends! Just like how we used to be…" He smiled at me. I just nodded my head slowly and looked away from him.

Rinoa suddenly burst through the kitchen door with a tray full of cookies on them and smiled brightly at us.

"I heard it all from the kitchen! I'm glad we can all be friends now!" She said as she walked over to us and placed the tray on the coffee table. "Talia, why don't you stay over and chat with us for a while."

I just casually shook my head at her and gave her a light smile. "No thanks, I have to get home now… I still have my journal I need to complete…"

Rinoa frowned slightly and walked over to me and quickly embraced me in a hug. Sora just stood back and watched us awkwardly.

"Well, now that you're _just _our friend, you're welcome over here anytime…" Rinoa squeezed me as I patted her back awkwardly.

"Yeah… thanks," I said as she let go of me.

"Let Sora walk you to the door!" Rinoa grinned and glanced over at Sora who had now taken a seat on the couch. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to her.

"N-no it's fine!" I stuttered as I slowly backed my way out of the living room to the front door.

"Hm… well have a safe trip home, sweetie," Rinoa grinned at me once more.

"Thanks… see you around," I waved slightly at her as I exited their house and closed the door behind me.

I quickly walked over to my car and sat in the driver's seat. I stared in front of me at nothing in particular as the events that just happened replayed in my mind. Before I knew it, tears were streaming nonstop down my face. I gripped the steering wheel hard as my head fell to rest on it.

Why did I have to go to Atlantica? Why did he have to meet Rinoa? Why did he have to fall in love with her?

Why did I have to fall in love with him?

~!~

Rinoa peeked out the living room window at the car that was now just pulling out of the driveway. It had been there for a good 15 minutes before it finally decided to leave. Rinoa smirked slightly to herself as she turned around to face a Sora who was still in an emotionless state.

"Cheer up, baby! I don't understand why you're so sad," Rinoa smiled as she walked over to Sora and took a seat in his lap.

She frowned to herself when he didn't wrap his arms around her waist like he usually did when she sat on his lap. In fact, he didn't even seem to notice her there.

"Sora!"

"H-huh?" He said, coming out of his deep thoughts.

"What's wrong? You're not sad over _that_, are you?" Rinoa said in disgust.

"Hey, don't refer to her as that!" Sora said in a serious tone. He never used a serious tone with Rinoa.

"…Well… you have me now, so no worries ri-"

Rinoa was cut off as Sora's phone began to ring.

"Don't answer it... we're discussing something right now," Rinoa gave him a serious look which Sora ignored.

Sora reached across Rinoa and grabbed his phone off the table. His eyes widened at the caller id and he immediately answered it.

"H-hello, sir?"

Rinoa tilted her head slightly at Sora. He must of have been talking to someone important if he referred to the person as sir.

She watched as he would casually nod his head, a dead serious look on his face.

"I understand…"

As he said this, Rinoa notice his whole demeanor change. The expression on his face became tense as he still listened carefully to the person on the phone. Rinoa wondered who he was talking to and what they were talking about to cause her fiancé to act this way.

"Yes, sir. Thank you…" Sora said as he slowly ended his call. He looked right over at Rinoa who just looked at him confused back.

"What's wrong…?" Rinoa asked carefully.

"…The war between Hollow Bastion and Agrabah has gotten worse…" Sora said slowly.

"Okay… and…" Rinoa urged him to continue. She was starting to not like where this was headed.

"A lot of our men are decreasing and they need as much help as possibl-"

"Sora! You just came back from that dumb war 6 months ago! You said you wouldn't go back until after we were married!" Rinoa quickly stood up and stared at him, fighting back tears.

Sora pulled her back down towards him and held her as she struggled to break free again.

"I know… I'm sorry. They need me though, Rinoa. All soldiers on vacation are being forced to return…"

"Our w-wedding," Rinoa stuttered as tears began to fall down her face. Sora quickly brushed them away with his thumb.

"I'll be back for our wedding… I promise…"

"You promised you wouldn't go back to the military until after we were married but you broke that! Why should I believe you now?!" Rinoa broke free of Sora and ran away to their bedroom.

Sora flinched as he heard the door slam loudly. He let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

What was he going to do? He had to leave in a week to Hollow Bastion to help defenseless country. How was he going to tell his friends?

But worse… how was he going to tell Talia?

~!~

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! Ugh, school is so stressful this year. I have so much homework and tests and then after school activities and I just haven't had the time. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner though :) Thanks for sticking with me this long. -Rimi


	8. Frustration

"KISARAGI, WHERE IS MY COFFEE?!" Vanitas yelled at me as I finished sorting the pile of papers on his desk.

"I'll get it now…" I said in a monotone voice.

I had been up all night crying. I finally realized that whatever Sora and I had 4 years ago was officially gone now. Rinoa had taken my place in his heart. Instead of us getting married next month, it was them. She'll be Rinoa Akamura. I'll still be Talia Kisaragi.

"What's up with you today? You're not being an annoying brat like usual." Vanitas raised a brow at me.

"I'm fine," I said as I stacked the papers neatly on his desk and started to head out of his office.

"Hey! You better cheer up! Your depressing mood will only depress the patients and if that happens I'll fire you!" Vanitas frowned at me.

"Okay," I said as I walked out of the office towards the cafeteria.

I dragged my feet as I reached the elevator. I felt as if I could have a breakdown at any moment now. Why did I have to fall in love with Sora? Why couldn't I just have kept my distance from him like everyone wanted? They were right. We were never meant to be.

I looked up from the floor as the elevator doors opened. Inside, Ven was reading some papers in his hands. He didn't even notice as I entered the elevator.

I pressed the button for the first floor and stood on the opposite side of the elevator from him. Resting my head on the wall, I closed my eyes as the thoughts of Sora ran through my mind again.

"Is Vanitas overworking you, already?" I heard Ven ask.

"No… it's fine."

"You seem kind of… down. Is everything okay?"

"I'm okay. Just tired…"

"You don't look okay…"

I opened my eyes and glanced over at Ventus. He was now looking over at me with a worried look in his eyes. I could tell he didn't get much sleep because a 5 o'clock shadow could be faintly seen and his normally spiked up blonde hair was sort of drooping.

"I don't look okay? You're the one who looks tired and beat up," I smiled slightly at him.

"You can tell I was jumped?" His eyes widened.

I stood quiet for a moment. Was he trying to say some lame joke to me?

"Eh, I guess that's a lame joke, huh," he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, kind of," I giggled at him.

"Ah! At least I got you to smile and not look so depressed!" He grinned at me.

My smile quickly faded. Did I look that depressed? I mean, Vanitas even noticed something was wrong with me.

_Ding!_

"Well… I'll see you around, okay? I'm kind of busy this morning. If you need anything, feel free to come find and talk to me, okay? Try and not to look so depressed either. You're the prettiest when you smile," Ven grinned at me as he walked out the elevator.

My face blushed a crimson red color at his compliment. Ven was such a nice guy. Any girl would be lucky to have him. I guess that's why all of his interns fight for his attention every chance they get. Sometimes I couldn't tell if they were here to work or to flirt nonstop with Ven.

_Ding!_

I sighed as I dragged my feet off the elevator. I guess I better stop being depressed and focus on my job.

~!~

"So when are you leaving?"

"They want us in Agrabah by the end of this week," Sora let out a heavy sigh as he continued to pack his bags.

"Rinoa speaking to you yet?" Riku arched a brow as he eyed the double bed in the master bedroom. One side was messy while the other side was completely made up.

"She made me sleep in the guest room," Sora shook his head.

"I can't stand her ass," Riku frowned.

"Hey, wouldn't you be mad if we had to postpone your wedding and have the slight possibility that the one you're marrying may not come back alive?" Sora frowned back at Riku.

Riku shifted his eyes to the ground. He didn't like to show his emotions much but something always got to him whenever Sora mentioned the possibility of him not returning. His best friend would be dead; gone from this planet.

"You'll be back so tell her to calm her tits," Riku quickly shook off the wave of sadness that hit him and rolled his eyes at Sora.

Sora couldn't help but laugh slightly at his best friend. He knew he meant no harm.

"Speaking of that… have you guys-"

"No! I'm abstinent, remember?" Sora blushed and suddenly took focus into the t-shirt he was folding.

Riku smirked at his reaction. "Everyone says that until it happens. I bet that'll make her forgive you."

"Yeah well I guess she won't be forgiving me then."

"Hm, I guess she won't."

Sora smiled lightly as he finally had almost of all of his stuff packed. He would have to leave first thing Thursday morning if he wanted to arrive in Agrabah by Friday. Even though he didn't particularly enjoy being in the army, he did enjoy seeing some of his friends like Donald and Goofy. Goofy wasn't the soldier's real name but for some reason he never told anyone his real name.

"So… how are you going to tell Talia…?"

Sora froze in place. Instead of trying to get his fiancée to makeup with him last night, he was thinking of ways of how to tell Talia. Her heart was already torn to pieces with all of this engagement news. How was he going to break it to her that he was leaving for the military?

"I… really don't know…" Sora sighed as he sat on the bed.

"Look man, I know you still have feelings for Talia..." Riku gave Sora a serious look.

Sora blushed again. "N-no I don't! My love is only for Rinoa now! You know that…"

"I hear you saying you only love Rinoa but I don't believe you. Are you forgetting that I know the real reason why you're marrying Rinoa?"

"…I've loved Rinoa since I first met her…"

"Has she brainwashed you into saying that? Wow…" Riku rolled his eyes.

"H-hey! Let's not talk about this right now! Help me finish packing, okay?!" Sora threw one of his shirts at Riku who immediately caught it.

~!~

Kairi walked frantically to the Usual Spot with a huge smile on her face. Her daughter in her arms gave her mother a weird look. Why was she so happy? Kaiya was so used to her mother strolling around Twilight Town with a frown on her face from hating the city so much that she was confused. She was even more confused when her mother walked through the Usual Spot and revealed some of the people she believed her mother strongly disliked. Though Kaiya was only 2, she understood a lot of the things that went on around her; especially when it involved her mom, dad, and her uncle Sora.

"I have good news – where's Olette, Pence, and Naminé?" Kairi asked as she only saw Roxas and Hayner lazing around on the couch and boxes in the tight-spaced section.

"Well… we're all working people, Kairi…" Hayner explained to the redhead. "Roxas and I just happen to be off today."

"Nami's off, too! Where is she?!" Kairi asked as she walked more into the spot and sat down on the couch beside Roxas.

"She had to go in and finish something at the studio…" Roxas eyed Kairi suspiciously. He knew she was helping them in trying to ruin Rinoa and Sora's wedding, but he couldn't help but still have trust issues with her. She did treat him and his friends like shit in high school. He never really forgave her for that.

"Oh… well I have good news!" Kairi smiled brightly while hugging her daughter tightly. Kaiya seemed to try to pull away from her mother's death grip.

"Don't squeeze the life out of your child there…" Hayner blinked at the 2 year old in front of him.

"Shut up and let me talk!" Kairi frowned at the blonde. Hayner held his hands up in defense.

"What's up?" Roxas arched a brow.

"We may not have to worry about Rinoa for a while!"

"…And why's that?" Hayner asked.

Kairi rolled her eyes at him. "Because she's currently pissed at Sora! So pissed that she might even stop this whole wedding thing!"

"And why is she pissed off…?"

"Sora was called last night by his boss – general – whatever and he has to leave to Agrabah right away… like end of this week right away!" Kairi grinned.

"And you're happy that Sora's leaving…?" Hayner frowned at the redhead. She was unbelievable.

"Of course not! Sora's my best friend. I don't want him risking his life by going over there in the war zone! But Rinoa is really angry and she might call off the wedding-"

"Get real." Roxas cut her off. "If anything Rinoa is going to be over it by the end of today and try to spend the rest of the week with Sora until he leaves. She's a psycho chick, Kai. She'll probably take the week off work just to be with Sora the whole time."

Kairi's happy facial expression turned into a sour one. Her straight posture slumped over quickly. She hadn't thought of that before. She was just so happy that Rinoa was thinking about calling off the wedding that she didn't think that maybe Rinoa was just reacting from the shock of the sudden news. Roxas made a lot of sense.

"…So this means that…"

"We got to work extra hard with dealing with this bitch," Hayner frowned.

"Oh! Mama he said bad word!" Kaiya gave Hayner a shocked expression and pointed her short, chubby finger at him. Hayner's eyes widened and went back and forth quickly from Kairi to Kaiya.

"Hayner! Ugh!" Kairi frowned as she stood up. "Kaiya stop pointing. That's not nice."

Kaiya just continued to give Hayner a shocked expression while he gave Kairi a nervous look. Kairi was trying really hard not to curse in front of her child since the girl took up bad habits quickly.

"I'm out of here! Let everyone else know the news," Kairi stormed off angrily.

Kaiya just smiled at her mother. This was the attitude she was used to.

~!~

"Your apartment is really empty," My mom said as she eyed my place. I rolled my eyes at her as I made some tea in the kitchen.

"What'd you expect? I just moved in here about a week ago and I have no money. I can't afford nice things like you and dad," I rolled my eyes.

"Still… I can help you buy some things," My mom said as she sat down on my couch.

I walked from the kitchen to the connected living room and placed my hands on my hips. "Mom, I told you I want to do this on my own."

"I know… but can't I help just a little? You're my only child and as a mother I must help you every way possible!"

"I'm a 22 year old woman."

"I don't care if you were 109 years old. You'll always be my daughter."

"Uh huh," I suppressed a smile and walked back into the kitchen to fix up the tea.

"So… forgive me for asking… but… have you talked to Sora at all since this whole… engagement thing?" My mom asked skeptically.

"Um… yeah…" I said as I walked into the living room and handed her the cup of tea.

"…Mind telling me what's going on? You look completely different from what you looked when you first found out he was engaged…"

My mind instantly went back to yesterday with the whole break up thing. I felt my heart starting to ache and the tears building up in my eyes. I squeezed the cup in my hand to try my best not to cry in front of my mom.

"W-well… we b-broke up yesterday…" I laughed sadly.

My mom gave me a confused look. "Broke up? But it's been 4 years… you guys weren't tog-"

"It was his fiancée's wonderful idea…"

"… I'm assuming his fiancée isn't such a sweetheart, is she?"

I couldn't help but laugh bitterly. Rinoa seemed to like things to go her way all the time and if it didn't, she'd do anything in her power to make sure it did.

"She's… okay."

My mom took the cup from my hand and set it on the coffee table. She placed her hands on my shoulders and faced me towards her. I knew her motherly instincts were kicking in as she searched in my eyes.

"You don't particularly like this young lady. I can tell that. You really want to cry right now but you don't want me to see you."

I tried to let out a nonchalant laugh. "Mom… I'm not going to cry…"

She pulled me into her and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm your mother for crying out loud, Talia. If there is anyone you can cry to in your time of hurt, it's me. So cry. I'll be here until you feel better."

My eyes widened before the tears started to pour down. I wrapped my arms around my mom, hugging her tight, as I let the tears free fall down my face. I felt so hopeless. The only thing that was running through my mind was why did I have to fall for Sora? Of all people… why him? In the past, he was always there to protect me when others hurt me in high school… but this time… he was the one who was hurting me.

~!~

"What?" Naminé frowned at Rinoa as she sat in front of Naminé's desk at her studio.

"Did I tell you what happened the other night at the restaurant?" Rinoa arched her eye at the blonde girl.

Naminé rolled her eyes. "Yes. All night that night and all day yesterday. I know the story inside out."

"Oh… well did I tell you about last night?"

Naminé let out a heavy sigh, not caring if Rinoa hear it or not. She was trying to work on a sketch for her art show next month. It was the only thing distracting her from planning their wedding. She did not want to sit her in discuss Rinoa's love life with Sora or the problems they have.

"What about it?" She said nonchalantly as she sketched on the outstretched paper in front of her.

"I made Talia and Sora breakup… officially…" Rinoa grinned at her.

Naminé dropped the pencil she was sketching and her mouth fell open. The only sound that was heard was the pencil rolling off the desk.

"B-but… they were already broken up! _Why _would you make them go through that?!" Naminé glared at Rinoa, her hand slowly turning into a tight fist.

"Go through what? Sora loves me now. He has no feelings for that blue haired girl. I think she does… I have to keep an eye on her…" Rinoa said thoughtfully.

"If you hurt Talia…" Naminé said through gritted teeth.

"Why on earth would I do that, silly?" Rinoa chuckled at the blonde girl. "I'm just making sure she doesn't try anything with _my _Sora."

Her Sora? Her Sora Naminé's ass!

"Just leave Talia alone. She hasn't done anything to you!"

"Stop talking about her. That's not all what happened last night…"

"What else could've possibly happened?!" Naminé rolled her eyes.

"Sora's leaving Thursday for Agrabah…"

Once again Naminé's mouth fell open. Sora was going back… to that hellhole of a war? That wasn't the only thing that was bothering Naminé. How was Sora going to Talia? Was his big secret finally going to get revealed? Instead of worrying about the war in Agrabah; everyone needs to worry about the war that was about to happen right here in Twilight Town and Destiny Islands.

~!~

Sora glanced at the clock hanging on the bathroom wall.

_12:31am_

He glanced at the bathroom door. This was stupid. Why was he hiding in the bathroom in the first place? Oh… that's right. Rinoa was just behind that door, sound asleep. They had made up when she came home from work and were back to sharing a bedroom. Sora was grateful but at the same time he wasn't. It should be his turn to be mad at her for forcing Talia to go through that yesterday. It was really unnecessary. Sora looked at the screen on his phone.

_Call: Talia K._

Why did he get the courage to call her tonight? What was he going to say? No… _how_ was he going to say it? Just tell her he's going to Agrabah this Thursday then hang up? Wouldn't she want to know why he's going to Agrabah? She wouldn't let it go that easily. Was she even up to begin with?

Would she even be willing to talk to him?

_Calling: Talia K._

Sora's heart skipped a beat. He slightly cursed at his finger for pressing the button without his permission. Slowly he put the phone up to his ear.

_Ring…_

Sora glanced at the clock.

_12:36am_

_Ring…_

Suddenly the drip from the sink seemed really loud to him. He'd have to get that fix.

_Ring…_

He tapped his foot nervously. He glanced at the door. Would Rinoa be getting up anytime soon? Sometimes she goes to the bathroom in the middle of the night. What if he got caught calling another female in the bathroom? She'd be ticked off.

_Ring…_

Maybe Sora will get lucky. Maybe Talia won't answer her phone because she sees whose calling. The thought did kind of hurt Sora though. The thought of Talia avoiding him made him quite sad.

_Ring…_

Maybe she was just asleep and Sora was just overreacting to everything.

"Hello?" Talia's voice sounded shaky on the phone. Sora's heart skipped a beat.

"H-hey… Talia…" Sora whispered quietly.

"Why are you whispering…?" Talia asked.

"Um… no reason…"

"Oh…"

Great. If they were awkward before, what happened yesterday made them even more awkward now.

"So uh-"

"Is there something wrong? Is Rinoa okay?"

"Y-yeah she's fine… but um… I need to tell you something… important…"

"Oh? What is it?" Talia asked. Her voice was shaky. Had she been crying?

"Are you okay? You sound… funny…"

"I'm fine. I'm just… tired. So if you can just hurry and tell me what you need to tell me so I can go to bed… I have work in the morning…"

"Oh okay… well um…"

Here he goes. The moment he'd been thinking about ever since last night.

"You see Talia… I'm um…"

"Yes?"

This was no time for him to choke! It was now or never! Or maybe he could just tell her tomorrow. It was just Tuesday anyway. He could tell her one day before he leaves so he wouldn't have to see her reaction and leave a.s.a.p. the next day. It's not like she hasn't pulled anything like that before.

"Sora…?"

Oh forget it. He has her on the phone now. He might as well just tell her.

"Talia I'm-"

"Sora? Are you okay in there? Who are you talking to this late at night?"

Damn. Rinoa was up already? His situation was getting deeper and deeper.

"If you're not gonna say anything… then I'm hanging up-"

"Wait!" Sora quickly said.

"Who are you talking to?!" Rinoa pounded on the door.

"What is it?!" Talia asked impatiently.

"Um… I like the colors you picked out for my wedding!"

No! That's not what he meant to say! Why did he say that?! Why did that come out!? That sounded nothing like 'I'm going to Agrabah in 2 days.'

"What?" He heard Rinoa say from outside the bathroom door.

"What?" A confused Talia said on the phone.

Sora slapped his hand on his face and slowly slid it down. He had to play along now.

"Uh yeah… the colors you picked? Rinoa told me about them. They're nice… pale blue? Nice choice." Sora hated himself right now.

"Uh… you're welcome? I'm gonna hang up now… okay?"

"Uh… okay! Good night, buddy!" Sora really wanted to commit suicide right then and there. Buddy? Did he seriously just call her _buddy_? He was just digging his own grave.

"Sora! Get out of that bathroom this instant!" He heard Rinoa yell.

"Um… wow… okay. Good night… er… yeah. Night," He heard his phone beep to let him know that Talia had hung up the phone.

Sora let out a frustrated sigh as he suddenly felt really angry. Angry at Rinoa for interrupting him. Angry at Talia for not trying to understand what he meant. But most of all, angry at himself for fucking up. Who knows when he'll be able to talk with Talia again? She probably won't want to talk to him after that little conversation.

He unlocked the bathroom door and met a fuming Rinoa in his face.

"Who the hell are you talking to this late?!" Rinoa frowned at him.

"I'm tired. Good night."

"No! You won't go to sleep until you answer me!" Rinoa turned around and watched as Sora climbed into bed.

"I said good night."

"Were you talking to that girl? That _Talia _girl!? Are you fucking kidding me?! Have you forgotten who your fiancée is?!"

"I'm not in the mood to discuss this tonight, Rinoa! Good. Night." Sora tried to say calmly, his temper rising with every word Rinoa was throwing at him.

"No! No going to sleep here tonight! Go sleep in the guest room! Or better yet? Go there and call that bitch back-"

Sora instantly sat up and glared at Rinoa. Rinoa's eyes widened at Sora's face. She's never seen him this angry.

"No. I own this house! I own this bedroom! I own everything in this house! You just moved in here with me because you're my fiancée! That is all. You go to the fucking guest room. And don't you _ever_ call her a bitch again, understood? You cross the line when you refer to her as that!" Sora yelled at Rinoa who flinched at every word.

She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to pour.

"Fine…" She said as she grabbed her pillow off the bed and walked towards the bedroom. "But just know this… ever since that… _woman_ came back… you've been acting different and I don't like it one bit. You are_ mine_."

Sora let out a sigh as he watched Rinoa slam the bedroom door shut. He grabbed his hair and pulled hard at it as he fell back onto the bed. Why was this happening to him all of a sudden? Why was everything suddenly turning bad?

Why was his feelings for Talia reawakening and getting in the way of his current relationship?!

~!~

I sat up in my bed and stared at my phone. I had been staring at it for a good 10 minutes now. Why did he call to tell me that? Was he trying to rub it in my face that he was getting married to someone else? Why did he call me _buddy_? Buddy? Of all things to refer to us as… he used buddy. My heart was already broken in half and he was just damaging it even further. Was he trying to make my life miserable?

My tears fell from my eyes. I hate him. I hate Rinoa. I hate this whole situation. I hate this city. I hate this country. Why didn't I stay in Atlantica? Why did I come back here? Everyone is so happy except me. I have no one to turn to anymore. My best friend is busy with his girlfriend. My mom is too busy with my dad. Though she came over tonight, that was the only time we've had contact since I last visited their house last week. There was no one.

"_If you need anything, feel free to come find and talk to me, okay?"_

I don't know why my memory suddenly remembered what Dr. Ven had said to be earlier today. Could I really go to talk to him? Would he understand? He seemed caring enough...

I lay down in my bed and pulled the covers up to me.

He was a doctor. I don't know how much he could help me with this or even if he was willing to listen to me talk… but it was worth a shot.

The first thing tomorrow morning… I will find Dr. Ventus.

~!~

A/N: Don't hate me. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates but… ugh I'm stressed out and lazy… and yeah. Please forgive me everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. Things are getting intense, right? Ha! It only gets worse from here! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it~


	9. Secrets

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in."

I hesitantly entered Dr. Ven's office. Honestly, I had no idea what I was going to say to him. He might've been too busy to listen to me but I just had to talk to someone. Someone who didn't know my current situation and would've given me advice based on what they know of my past. All of this heartbreak from Sora was literally making me sick. I had awoken with a chest ache this morning as if my heart was going to give out at any moment.

"Hey, Talia! What's up?" He didn't look up at me as he was typing something in his computer. Ven looked more stressed out and tired than he did yesterday on the elevator. From what I've heard, the hospital was preparing for a load of soldiers arriving to the hospital starting next week. Apparently, the war had gotten worse in Agrabah and they're calling the soldiers who are currently on vacation here to return immediately. Since Dr. Ven was the best doctor here, he was trying to make sure all the supplies he needed were at the hospital so he could be prepared to attempt to save lives.

"Um… I just… I wanted to talk but it seems as if you're busy…" I said as I tried to sneak back out the door.

He instantly looked up at me and gave me a tired looking smile. "No, come in! I need to take a break from all this anyway."

"Ah… okay…" I said nervously as I went into his office and took a seat in front of him.

"So what's up? Is Vanitas giving you hell again?"

I chuckled slightly. "Actually he's like you. He hasn't had time to torture me and is actually giving me tasks that are beneficial to me."

"Great! So what's up?"

I shifted uncomfortable in my chair. Should I even be talking to Ven about this? I mean, he was a surgeon doctor… not a psychiatrist. Not that I needed a psychiatrist or anything. My heart was broken but it hasn't driven me crazy… yet.

"Um… well… I woke up with chest pains this morning…" I started off.

Suddenly I wish I didn't start off that way as Ven instantly perked up and leaned forward on his desk towards me. His ocean blue eyes instantly filled with worry. My heart began to ache even more at looking at him. Sora used to give me that same look when something was wrong with me.

"Did you do the heart attack test? Does your left arm hurt?"

"I don't think I'm gonna have a heart attack…" I chuckled slightly. "At least, not a physical one anyway…"

He seemed to relax after hearing this and sat back in his chair.

"Have you ever been in love?" I suddenly asked. This took Ven by shock as he began a coughing fit. I quickly hopped up out the chair and went over to gently pat him on his back.

"I-in love?" He stuttered as he began to catch his breath.

"Yeah… in love. I recently myself found out what it was like to be in love with someone. It's funny; I didn't even know I was in love with this person until my friends made me rethink of our relationship with one another. I realized how he was always there for me and always came to my rescue. He'd cheer me up when I was upset and he gave me good advice when I needed it. Though we had our ups and downs, I knew he would never hurt me. At least, I _thought _I knew he'd never hurt me. As of late… it seems I can't avoid getting hurt by him," I said as I continued to pat Ven on his back, unaware that he had stopped coughing.

"Maybe you should end things with him? It's not good to be in a relationship with someone that's hurting you constantly." Ven said.

"That's the thing. We're not together anymore," I said.

"Then why are you still hurting over him…?"

"It's complicated…" I let out a heavy sigh. "He basically got engaged to someone else without telling me. He led me to think that when I returned here, our relationship would continue. Instead, I came back to one of the worse surprises in my life."

"Well… feelings change. Maybe he met someone who makes him… not happier but…" Ven paused. "Maybe since you were gone… he met someone who was actually going to be there…"

I stopped patting his back and looked at him. "You're really not helping me out here."

He smiled slightly at me and shrugged. "The truth hurts."

"Yeah…"

"Don't beat yourself up over this guy though. He missed out on a wonderful young woman such as you. If he didn't realize what he had, then maybe he never deserved you."

"I guess…"

"KISARAGI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" I flinched as I heard Vanitas yell my name from the hall.

"I guess that's my cue to leave you alone now…" I laughed slightly.

"Yeah…" Ven smiled at me.

"Thanks for letting me talk to you…"

"Anytime!" Ven said as he turned back to his computer.

I just nodded and made my way to the door.

"Oh yeah, Talia?"

"Yes?"

Ven's face turned a light shade of red as he looked at me. His eyes instantly avoided mine as I made eye contact with him.

"Um… I don't like seeing you sad myself… so I was wondering… if we could like… hang out sometime after work? Maybe you need to hang out with new people to cheer you up?"

"Are you going to invite Dr. Vanitas too?" I teased slightly.

"No, I think you need a break from him too," Ven laughed.

"Okay, it's a date," I smiled slightly at him as I walked out the door.

~!~

"Did you tell her yet?" Kairi asked as she leaned on Sora's kitchen counter.

"No! Damn! Why does everyone keep asking me the same question!?" Sora snapped.

"Dude, chill. I was just asking. Whether you tell her or not, she's gonna find out."

"No she won't! I'm going to come back and she won't know a thing…"

"Sora… think. She's going to wonder why the wedding is being pushed back and why she hasn't seen you around lately. Not like she wants to see you or anything, I'm pretty sure you've scarred her heart permanently," Kairi shrugged.

"Thanks for telling me something I already know, Kai." Sora sarcastically said.

"What's with the attitude?" Kairi arched a brow. This whole situation was upsetting everyone and Kairi was on edge herself. She didn't want an attitude from one of the main persons causing this drama in the first place.

"Ugh, I tried calling to tell Talia what was going on-"

"Wait!" Kairi broke him off. "You were going to tell her about _that_!?"

"No! Not _that_. I was just going to tell her I was going to Agrabah…"

"Honestly, there's no point in telling her if you're not going to tell her the other reason as well!"

"I'm not ready yet!"

"When the hell are you going to be ready? When you're fucking married to that bitch and she's pregnant with your second child and Talia is living her life miserably because of you?!"

"I'm not trying to hurt her anymore!" Sora shouted at Kairi.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing now then? You're fucking engaged to a crazy ass woman who's tried to kill me and your Goddaughter and is currently hurting Talia _for her own entertainment_."

"Kairi… you need to leave," Sora ran a hand through his hair. He was trying not to really blow up on her at the moment.

"No! When are you going to gain fucking common sense?! When are you going to stop fucking around and realize that Talia is the one and the _only _one you love?!"

"Kairi, stop talking. Please,"

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Beep_

Kairi took out her phone as she received a text. Her violet eyes lowered as she read the message. She quickly hopped off the counter and went towards the kitchen door.

"All I'm saying, you're going to lose Talia. She's smart. She's going to eventually realize she doesn't have to wait around for you to come to your fucking mind."

"KAIRI! JUST FUCKING LEAVE! PLEASE!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Rinoa said as she entered the kitchen. Kairi looked at her in disgust while Rinoa gave her a fake shocked look in return.

"Nothing. Kairi was just leaving," Sora said.

"You're right. I am leaving. I just got a text from Nami. Talia has a date with a doctor tonight and they're _not _discussing work. I guess she's already moved on. No point in telling her then, now is it? I'm gone," Kairi said as she fully exited the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Are we seriously still discussing that woman?! When are you going to realize that you're marrying ME and not HER!?" Rinoa yelled at Sora.

"Not now, Rinoa!"

"If not now then when?! Why are you behaving like this?! Why are you treating me like this?! I thought you loved me but you seem to only love that _girl_. Remember who you fucking proposed to. Remember how she left you behind to pursue her dreams and forgot all about you. Remember these things. There's a fucking reason why you fell in love with me and forgot about her. There's a reason we're fated to be married and not you two. There's a _reason _for _everything_, Sora."

Sora stared intensely at Rinoa as she glared with him. Out of the 2 years they've been together, they've never fought as much as they were fighting now. He never fought with his best friends as much as he was fighting with them now. He was causing so much tension between everyone. While everyone was blaming Talia, Sora was really the blame for all of this. That's why he couldn't wait to go to Agrabah. He wanted to escape for a while and see his other friends in the army. All of this was stressing him out.

"You're right, Rinoa. There is a reason why I chose you over Talia. I can tell you though; Talia is one of the reasons why I chose you and what you just said… none of those reasons apply. There's a reason that only Kairi, Riku, Roxas, and Naminé only know and I plan on only having them know. The ways things turned out… it's for the best for everyone. Stop worrying. I'm marrying you. I'm not marrying Talia." Sora said as he walked past her.

"Sor-"

"With that being said… I think I'll ask to leave tomorrow instead of Thursday. I need to get away," Sora walked out the door leaving Rinoa standing confused.

What did he mean by Talia was the reason he chose her? What do Sora's friends know that Rinoa doesn't? Rinoa had no clue what he meant but she was definitely going to find out. If she hated Talia before, she surely hated her now. She was going to ruin that woman's life. And with Sora leaving for God only knows how long, she wouldn't have anyone around to stop her.

~!~

"B-but why are you going on a date?!" Pence asked as him and the gang watched me fix my hair in my mirror compact.

"It's not a _date_. I'm just hanging out with Dr. Ven from work. I need to be around new people."

"Are you calling us _old?_" Hayner gave her an offended look. "That's like me saying, 'Oh. I'm tired of Olette. Let me go on a date with that hot waitress girl from Tropical Delights.'"

"_Excuse me_?" Olette glared over at Hayner.

"N-nothing, babe! It was just an example! You know I love you!" Hayner chuckled nervously.

"Uh huh…"

"You guys are overreacting. I'm single. I can go out with whoever I want to…"

"Haven't you ever heard of _not_ dating your coworkers or bosses?" Roxas asked. "It could end up disastrous for you if things don't work out…"

"It's not like I'm going to become his girlfriend after this one date, Roxas. I just need a stress reliever… and he makes me smile."

"A stress reliever being a guy can lead to a lot of things…" Hayner shifted his eyes.

"Hayner!" Olette punched his arm.

"I'm just saying…" Hayner mumbled as he rubbed his arm.

"I'm going to be late. I'll text you guys later," I said as I got up to leave the Usual Spot.

"Just… be careful, Tally Mark…" Pence said.

"Don't worry. I will be," I smiled slightly at him and left the spot.

"Hello, Nami? Don't you, Kairi, and Riku fail us. We're counting on you…" Olette said in the phone. She immediately called Naminé after Talia left.

"Don't worry. You can count on us."

~!~

"Sorry it's not too fancy…" Ven chuckled nervously as we sat in an ice cream parlor in Destiny Islands. I had been here many times before during high school with my friends. They had the best ice cream on the entire island and being here always brought back memories of my friends and me together.

"It's perfect actually," I smiled at him.

"I used to come here a lot during my days training as a doctor…" Ven said.

"Same. I used to come here after school with my friends on hot days… which is almost every day here in Destiny Islands. Sometimes we would get ice cream here and carry it back to Twilight Town to only realize it was freezing cold there," I laughed as I remembered the memory.

"It's great to hear you laugh…" Ven smiled shyly at me.

A blush appeared on my face as I focused my attention the strawberry shortcake in front of me.

"Did you want to talk more about what we talked about earlier…?" Ven asked nervously. He didn't want to say anything to cause me to have a breakdown.

"No… let's just… get to know each other more. You're kind of cool…" I say.

"Kind of cool? I'm the coolest doctor you'll ever meet! Just don't tell my brother I said that," Ven said as he scooped up some of his hot fudge sundae.

"Don't worry. I try to stay as far away from Vanitas as I can."

"Ha, me too!"

We both laughed as we continued to eat our ice cream. It felt nice to laugh again and forgetting about my current problems outside from this ice cream shop. I'm glad I agreed to this date with Dr. Ven.

~!~

Kairi, Riku, and Naminé watched from a booth not too far away from Talia and Ventus. They tried to hide their faces behind menus so Talia wouldn't notice them. She wouldn't care if she saw Riku or Kairi, but if she saw Naminé, she'd instantly know what was going on.

"I never saw myself doing this again…" Riku said as he peeked over at Talia.

"I never saw myself actually trying to _help _that nerd…" Kairi said.

"Shh, you guys! They might say something important!" Naminé said as she desperately tried to hear what they were talking about. "Ugh, why does she keep laughing at him? Sora is much funnier."

"I'm pretty sure Sora is the last name she wants to hear at the moment…" Riku said.

"Sora is the last name I want to hear too," Kairi mumbled under her breath.

"Did something happen, Kai?" Riku arched his brow at his girlfriend.

"It's more of what _didn't_ happen-"

"Ugh, why is Talia even attracted to him? He looks like a Roxas wannabe," Naminé cut Kairi off as she watched at the couple through binoculars.

"Uh… Naminé… why do you have binoculars?" Riku asked as he watched the blonde.

"No, the question is _why_ do you have binoculars? Do you know how suspicious you look?!" Kairi said.

"I literally just asked her the same thing, Kairi," Riku rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to see what this Dr. Ven looked like. He's obviously the uglier version of Roxas…" Naminé said as she handed her binoculars over to Kairi. "Here, take a look for yourself."

"I don't need binoculars. I can see what he looks like without them," Kairi said as she swatted Naminé's hand away and turned around in the booth to get a look at Ven. "Nah, that doctor is definitely sexier than Roxas."

"No he isn't!" Naminé shouted causing some people to turn their attention to their booth.

"Guys, can we_ not_ fight over who is hotter than one another because we're gaining attention and I feel awkward…" Riku complained.

"Okay okay, so how are we gonna ruin this date?" Kairi turned back around in her seat.

"I should've put laxatives in his ice cream…" Naminé frowned.

"Uh guys…"

"That's such evil thinking, Nami! I've trained you so well!" Kairi pretended to wipe a fake tear away.

"Guys-"

"Thanks! After ruining Sora and Rinoa's date, I felt a rush that I never felt before and I'm dying to feel it again!"

"Ugh, that's exactly how I felt when trying to ruin Sora and Talia in high school!" Kairi smiled widely at her best friend. She never felt so close to her before.

"GUYS!" Riku yelled, immediately getting the girls' attention.

"What?" Kairi looked at him.

"Rinoa is here."

"What?!" Kairi and Naminé said in unison.

"She's over there with Talia and her date…" Riku said as his eyes watched Rinoa. Kairi turned around in booth to look to see what was happening while Naminé took out her binoculars again.

"What are they saying?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. I can't read their lips because Rinoa is facing away but she is smiling… I can tell."

"That's not a good sign."

"When is Rinoa ever smiling about something ever a good sign?" Riku asked as he watched intently with Naminé and Kairi.

~!~

"Well if it isn't my _favorite _bridesmaid, Talia!"

The smile I was giving Ven instantly melted away as I turned my head to face Rinoa who was standing in front of our booth. She had a grin on her face and it made me really uncomfortable.

"H-hey Rinoa. W-what are you doing here?" I tried not to stutter but I knew I failed. My eyes went to her left ring finger where her engagement ring glistened brightly in the ice cream parlor's lights. The feeling of a heart attack quickly returned to me.

"Hi, I'm Ventus!" Ven greeted the woman.

"Yes, the big time doctor at the hospital. Everyone knows who you are," Rinoa smiled at him.

"Heh, yeah," Ven said nervously.

"Anywho, to answer your question Talia, I'm here to get some ice cream for me and _Sora_," She smirked at me. I frowned at her as she put emphasis on Sora's name. She knew what she was doing.

"Oh cool, Sora is your fiancé?" Ven asked as he pointed at the ring on Rinoa's finger. This caused her to instantly bring up the hand and place it on her heart.

"Yes. Our wedding was supposed to be next month but it got pushed back…"

I blinked up at her. When did the wedding get pushed back? More importantly, when was she planning on telling me?

"Why was the wedding pushed back?" I asked.

"Oh, Sora didn't tell you? You must not be important to him enough for him to tell. He has to go back to Ag-"

"Rinoa! My _best _friend! What are you doing here!?" Naminé said through gritted teeth as she approached us. Ven looked confusedly at the blonde girl to the black haired girl to me. I just stared off in a daze.

_Sora was keeping something from me?  
><em> 

"Oh, Nami! I was here picking up some ice cream when I noticed our beloved Talia here on a date! Doesn't she look so happy!? They're so cute-"

"We're just friends…" Ven said.

"For now," Rinoa winked at him. "I'll help you win her over."

"Um…" Ven blushed a deep red.

"Rinoa! Let's go somewhere and talk!" Naminé grabbed onto Rinoa's arm and tried to drag her away.

"Wait! I have to tell Talia about Sora!"

"No!"

"Yes I do! I can't have her in the dark! It's not fair to anyone!" Rinoa pretended to pout.

"Rinoa please…"

"Naminé, aren't you hiding something from Talia too? We should all tell her the news together!"

Naminé's eyes widened in horror as Rinoa said that. Rinoa just smirked at her.

"Naminé…?" I looked up confusedly.

"Don't listen to her!"

"Why wouldn't she listen to me? We're friends, aren't we Talia? Friends don't hide things from one another!"

"Okay bitch, leave them alone!" I turned my attention as Kairi and Riku walked over to us and Riku picked up Rinoa and dragged her away. Rinoa tried to escape but Riku's grip was too tight.

"Hey _sis-in-law, _let's return you to Sora, okay?" Riku said as he walked out the parlor.

I looked from Naminé and Kairi. "What did she mean Sora is hiding something from me…?"

"Nothing! It's not important! Let's go, Nami!" Kairi took Naminé's hand and dragged her out the parlor with her.

I watched as Naminé mouthed out a 'sorry' to me as she and Kairi left. My attention went back to Ven who looked extremely confused. His confused looked faded away as he looked at me.

"You're crying…" He said as he leaned over and brushed a tear away.

"I-I'm sorry…" I said as I lowered my head.

"… Were they some of the people who are involved with what you were telling me earlier…?"

I nodded my head at him. He didn't say anything for a while as he just looked away from me. I mean, what could he possibly say? I couldn't even explain to him what had just happened because I didn't even know what had happened. I was confused with everything that was happening but one thing I was beginning to understand:

If what Rinoa said was true about Sora hiding something from me and not wanting me to find out then maybe we aren't even 'friends' as he claimed. Maybe… maybe we're just… _nothing._

~!~

A/N: Did you guys think I forgot about this story? I haven't! I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I last updated this like a year ago? I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Life got in the way and I lost inspiration but as you can see, it's back now! Thank you for sticking this out with me! I'm actually excited to start this back after a yearlong hiatus! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
